Dead Flowers
by IceQueenRia
Summary: When Merlin first gave him the flowers, Arthur laughed. But when those flowers died, a part of Merlin seemed to die too and every night Arthur shed a tear and every morning he looked to the vase of dead flowers hoping to find them in bloom once more SLASH
1. Anything He Asked For

**Dead Flowers**

When his manservant had first given him the flowers, Arthur had laughed. But when those flowers died, a part of Merlin seemed to die too and every night Arthur shed a tear and every morning he looked to the vase of dead flowers hoping to find them in bloom once more.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin or the BBC**

**Chapter 1-Anything He Asked For **

It seemed so long ago, that day. As far as dates go, it wasn't particularly remarkable. It certainly wouldn't go down in history for being something memorable for nobody really remembered that day as being even remotely significant, save for one man, Arthur Pendragon.

That wasn't the day when things changed for Arthur and his manservant but it was the day that began the change. For when clumsy, blue-eyed, black haired, large eared Merlin had entered the prince's chambers with breakfast that morning, he also brought with him a small bouquet of flowers that he had handpicked himself.

Arthur had quirked an eyebrow at the gift before laughing heartily and telling Merlin what a girl he was. The servant boy had flushed slightly then called the prince a prat and thrown the flowers onto the stone floor before storming out slamming the door shut behind him.

The blonde just rolled his eyes at Merlin's behavior and dug into his breakfast.

That was also the day when Merlin's mother, Hunith, had arrived in Camelot seeking help. The small town of Ealdor was in need of assistance to fight off an army that intended to take all their food. Arthur had arranged an audience with his father the King but he had refused to help.

Standing outside on the castle balcony, Merlin had bid farewell to Arthur saying that he must return back to Ealdor to help look after his mother. Understanding completely Arthur watched him go.

Unbeknownst to Merlin, Arthur had watched from one of the castle windows as he rode out of Camelot, the Lady Morgana and her handmaid Guinevere accompanying him.

It was when he saw the three of them riding out together that Arthur felt like a bad friend. It was when he walked through the corridors back to his chambers that he felt guilty for not going with them. It was when he sat on his bed that he realised he already missed Merlin's company. But it was not until he picked up the flowers Merlin had thrown on the floor and placed them in a vase of water that he decided to follow after them.

Merlin had been over the moon that Arthur had come to help and the prince could tell that Morgana was proud of his decision. The girl was so much like a sister to him and Arthur half-convinced himself that she was the reason he had come, to protect her. But he couldn't fully convince himself that that was true nor could he fool himself and he definitely didn't fool Morgana.

As he slept on the floor of Hunith's house, Arthur had heard the two girls, who were occupying the bed, talking about why Arthur had showed up. Morgana had turned to Gwen and answered that Arthur had come because of Merlin. Arthur kept his eyes closed pretending to be asleep and hoping that Merlin hadn't heard what the girls were discussing.

Then there was the fight. Ealdor had come out victorious though not without losses. Matthew had been the first to die, struck in the back with an arrow that had a note attached. Then of course there was the death of Merlin's childhood friend, Will.

From the moment they first exchanged eyes, Arthur and Will had not liked each other. Perhaps it was a personality clash or jealousy over each other's friendship with Merlin. Then again, maybe they just hated each other without reason. But despite their dislike for one another, Will had died in order to save Arthur.

The peasant boy hadn't sacrificed himself because Arthur was meant to be king, or because he was a selfless person. He'd done it for Merlin's sake and the blonde knew that perfectly well for if the positions were reversed he'd have done the same thing.

All Merlin had to do was look at him with those sparkling blue eyes and call him by his name, not 'sire' or 'my lord', just 'Arthur', and that was all it took for the prince to give Merlin anything and everything he asked for.

Somehow, Merlin had realised that he could manipulate the prince into doing what he asked and though Arthur hated himself for it he could not deny the other what he wanted.

Ever since Will's death and their return to Camelot, that was how things were between the two. Merlin would wake him with breakfast each morning and do his chores throughout the day whilst faking a smile for Gaius, Gwen and everybody else he happened upon. Then at night, with tears in his eyes, Merlin would enter Arthur's chambers begging the prince to help him feel and Arthur did exactly that.

Last night had been no different. As expected, Merlin turned up in Arthur's bedroom looking broken and defeated as he approached the prince. At first the blonde had shook his head but then Merlin had looked at him in that way and said his name in just the right tone that would make Arthur cave.

Gripping Merlin's arms, Arthur had slammed the slender boy against the wall before roughly taking off the servant's clothes as well as stepping out of his own.

"Hurt me." Merlin had begged and feeling revolted by his actions Arthur obeyed and raked his blunt nails down Merlin's porcelain torso drawing blood. "Again."

Feeling sick, Arthur had clawed at Merlin's back like a savage animal and Merlin had moaned in bliss pleading for more pain.

He didn't want to hurt the boy, truly he didn't but he was too weak to tell him no and banish him from his rooms.

"Hit me Arthur." Merlin commanded and with tears running down his cheeks Arthur complied and smashed his fist into Merlin's stomach. "Harder." Merlin ordered knowing the prince wasn't using his full strength.

"I can't…don't make me." Arthur sobbed but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I need to feel Arthur." Merlin replied. "Make me feel."

Their eyes met and Merlin smiled encouragingly as he asked the blonde to hit him. Blood burning with self-loathing, Arthur delivered another blow to Merlin's stomach. It still wasn't his hardest punch but it was enough to satisfy Merlin.

"Fuck me Arthur." Merlin whimpered.

They never used the bed, Merlin wouldn't allow it. It was always on the chair, over the table, on the floor, or against the wall.

Easily lifting the pale boy up, Arthur had pinned him to the wall and Merlin spread his legs accordingly. As always, Arthur would try to slip a finger into Merlin's anus and prepare him first but Merlin would tell him no and impale himself roughly on the prince's cock. Even though he always screamed from the pain of the intrusion, a smile would appear on Merlin's face as he rotated his hips pleading for Arthur to give it to him hard and rough.

He would always do as Merlin asked even though it damn near killed him to do so. He'd also attempt to kiss Merlin with the hopes that it would show the boy that he cared and things didn't have to be this way but it was no use. Merlin would turn his face away and expose his pale throat which Arthur would suckle on before being ordered to bite.

When it was over, Merlin would fix his clothes back on, say 'thank you sire' and then leave. As soon as the boy was gone Arthur would shed a tear, mourning the loss of the old Merlin he had known.

He had shed his single tear last night and now it was the morning after and Arthur was already awake and dressed waiting for Merlin to arrive with his breakfast. As he waited he looked at the flowers in the vase. They were the flowers Merlin had given him on that day. They were dead of course, they'd died all those months ago when they'd come back to Camelot after all that had happened in Ealdor and when Merlin had first entered Arthur's chambers asking to be so badly treated. Yet Arthur kept them and looked at them every morning hoping to find them alive again. For if those dead flowers were in bloom once more, perhaps when Merlin walked through the door it would be _his _Merlin, the one who had given him the flowers in the first place not the one who begged for pain each night.

Alas, that morning the flowers were still dead and when Merlin entered with the breakfast tray Arthur saw that his Merlin was still dead too.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Sufferable Silence

**Disclaimer-I don't own Merlin or the BBC and I'm not making money from this**

**Thanks for the reviews, here's some more Merthur angst : (**

**Chapter 2-Sufferable Silence **

As Arthur quietly chewed his breakfast he watched Merlin out of the corner of his eye as he remade the bed. The dark-haired boy worked in silence, as if his soul was elsewhere and his body had been left behind to complete his chores.

There was no banter between prince and manservant anymore, no laughter, no speech at all unless it was necessary.

Merlin would only speak if it was to inform Arthur what he had to do for the day be it attend a knighting ceremony, meeting with the king, riding out for a hunt or simply training with his men.

Many times Arthur had tried to start a conversation but Merlin rarely replied and if he ever did give a response it was only a one or two word reply.

It was only Arthur who ever saw this side of Merlin. To the rest of the world, Merlin put on a convincing show of being a normal happy teenager. He always smiled and laughed when he talked with Gwen or the other servants and he was always there to help Gaius with anything the physician needed. Even the lady Morgana, who was normally very good at spotting when something was wrong, was fooled by Merlin's one man act.

Arthur was the only one who experienced the broken man Merlin had become since the loss of his friend Will. The prince supposed Merlin felt he was somehow to blame for Will's death. He just wished there was someway to help Merlin other than the sickening things he did to the boy each night.

Finishing off his breakfast, Arthur stood up and moved over to his changing area. Without a word Merlin helped the blonde dress, neither boy looking directly at one another.

When Arthur was suitably dressed, Merlin moved to clear his breakfast tray up and return it to the kitchens. As Arthur watched his servant leave he couldn't help but think of the marks and bruises that no doubt littered Merlin's slight frame beneath his clothes.

A beam of sunlight shone through the window and bathed the flower pot in light making the dead flowers look even more pitiful. Arthur released a mournful sigh before rummaging through his cabinet and selecting his favorite pendent to wear.

It was a simple blue-grey stone dangling from a thick leather chord and it hung neatly around Arthur's neck. There was nothing remarkable about the piece of jewelry but Arthur still treasured it above the rest of his finer and much more visually impressive items.

Maybe it was the simplicity of the pendent or perhaps the colour. When caught in the right light, the blue stone reminded Arthur of Merlin's eyes. But when he stood in the shade the stone adapted a shade of grey that put Arthur in the mind of the lifeless Merlin that entered his bed chambers each night.

His musings were interrupted by Merlin's quiet return. The boy moved around the room like a shadow and Arthur wanted to shake his servant and demand that the old Merlin make a permanent return. However, he restrained himself and wordlessly watched Merlin continue to clean around his room.

As Merlin bent down to pick up a pair of Arthur's boots he irritated the scratch marks on his back and gave a sharp intake of breath at the pain.

Worried for his servant, Arthur glided over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder as he straightened up with Arthur's boots in hand.

"What's wrong?" Arthur enquired but Merlin gave no answer.

He walked past the prince as if he was just another part of the wall and made his way to sit in the chair and begin work on cleaning Arthur's boots. Leaning against the wall Arthur watched over Merlin keeping an eye out for any other signs that the boy was in pain. As he watched, Arthur's mind was attacked by a montage of memories depicting the countless times he had brutally fucked Merlin in the very chair the pale boy was now sitting in.

Upon finishing his chore of cleaning Arthur's boots, Merlin helped the prince into his chainmail before the blonde led the way down to the training arena with Merlin following behind him carrying his sword and shield.

As Arthur instructed his knights through their training regime, Merlin stood off to the side watching them practice along with a few villagers who had nothing better to do.

Ever since Arthur's nightly visits from Merlin had first started he had begun working the knights of Camelot much harder. Training used to be considered fun and the men joked and laughed with one another taking things pretty easy. But those days were gone. Arthur worked them through a tough warm up before they would have target practice followed by hand to hand combat and finally finishing with sword practice. By the end of each training session most of the knights were sweaty and breathless and eager to have a relaxing bath and a tankard of cool water.

The prince himself wasn't sure why he'd become so strict with the knights. Perhaps it was just his subconscious way of reminding himself that he still had some form of control in his life for when the sun went down and Merlin entered his room all control was lost on Arthur's part.

When training was over Merlin offered Arthur a flask of water which he drained in one gulp. The two then made their way back to Arthur's chambers and Merlin helped the blonde out of his chainmail. Arthur tried in vain to conjure up a conversation but Merlin wasn't remotely helpful.

After putting Arthur's things away Merlin hastened to the kitchens to prepare his lunch.

During Merlin's absence Arthur was visited by Morgana. She entered the prince's chambers with the elegance of an angel. Today she wore a dress of blue that perfectly matched the colour of Merlin's eyes. As the lady paced past the window the sunlight caught her dress briefly making it appear as though it were gold.

"Morgana." Arthur greeted. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've just been speaking with your father." Morgana informed him. "Two days from now we shall be joined by Lord Bedros and his new wife Lady Aradia. I think their visit should be interesting."

"Why's that?" Arthur asked. "Lord Bedros has bored me with every speech I've ever had to hear him make."

"As he has also bored me." Morgana responded with an incline of her head. "Even Uther struggles to stay awake when Bedros opens his mouth. I however am most keen to meet the Lady Aradia. She must be a magnificent woman indeed to be able to live with Bedros."

"Perhaps." Arthur replied. "Or maybe his wealth and power is enough to make up for him being as boring as a stone."

"I've heard talk amongst the knights about Lady Aradia." Morgana continued to say. "Some of your men believe her to be a sorceress of some kind. The goddess of witches they say. I don't imagine Uther would take too kindly to her if he heard of these things."

"That's just mindless gossip Morgana." Arthur told her. "Bedros hates any form of magic just as much as my father does. There's no way he'd marry a witch."

"Perhaps the lady enchanted him." Morgana suggested.

"Morgana, you cannot just accuse people you haven't even met of having magic." Arthur said.

"I was only repeating to you what I had heard from others." Morgana replied as her eyes landed on Arthur's vase of dead flowers. "Why do you keep these? I'm sure Gwen would be happy to pick you some fresh ones."

"No." Arthur snapped quickly slapping Morgana's hands away from the frail crispy brown plants. "I'm happy with these ones."

Morgana frowned at him and studied him carefully. Arthur tried to keep calm under her penetrating gaze and hoped that she would simply leave.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Arthur?" She asked.

"Yes, you're annoying me." He answered. "Now be gone."

He crossed to the door and held it open for her. Casting him a contemplative look she gracefully swept out of the room.

A short while later Merlin entered with Arthur's lunch and the sufferable silence between them settled itself in the air once more.

Of course, as always, when everyone else had gone to bed, Merlin sneaked into Arthur's chambers.

The prince was sat on the edge of his bed staring at the door waiting for him to enter. As Merlin locked the door shut behind him Arthur told himself that tonight would be the night he told Merlin 'no' and ended this insanity.

Then Merlin stepped closer into the room and his body was bathed in moonlight giving him an ethereal glow.

"Please Arthur." Merlin begged in just the right tone to pluck at Arthur's heart strings. "Make me feel."

It was still Arthur's intention to refuse the boy what he wanted but somehow he ended up complying with Merlin's wishes.

In a matter of seconds both men were nude and their clothes were strewn somewhere on the floor. Arthur fisted his hand into Merlin's hair and yanked his head back harshly before raking his nails from the base of Merlin's throat down to his navel. Merlin hissed at the burning sensation before pleading for more.

Hating himself, Arthur seized Merlin around the back of the neck and forced him over to the table before slamming his upper body on to it causing Merlin to bash his nose on the wood.

"Keep hurting me." Merlin begged. "Arthur please."

Arthur moved away from Merlin long enough to retrieve his belt. He held the buckle in his hand then slashed across Merlin's back so that only the leather hit his skin and not the metal. Merlin's body jerked in response to the hit and a choked sob crept out of his mouth.

"Again." He ordered and Arthur obeyed.

He pulled his arm back before swinging forwards and lashing Merlin's back again creating a large red welt on the boy's skin.

"Again." Merlin commanded. "And I want to feel the buckle rip into my skin."

"No…Merlin no." Arthur replied feeling quite ill.

"Yes." Merlin said determinedly as he craned his neck round to meet the prince's eye. "Please Arthur…please make it hurt."

Biting down on his lower lip, Arthur gripped the other end of his belt then raised his arm high before swinging the belt down onto Merlin's shoulder blade, the belt buckle cutting into Merlin's flesh just as the boy had requested.

"Again." Merlin moaned blissfully. "Do that again."

Unable to deny his servant of anything, Arthur lifted his arm again to land another light lash onto Merlin's lower back. He then promptly threw the belt behind him with the hopes that Merlin wouldn't force him to whip him with it again.

"Fuck me Arthur." Merlin said huskily as he stayed still in his place bent over the table. "Hard and rough…you know how I like it."

Digging his nails into Merlin's hips, Arthur eased his way inside of Merlin's anus the raven head pushing back to meet him. Upon Merlin's request, Arthur began slamming himself in and out of the pale-skinned boy.

As he moaned and panted for Arthur to be rougher, Merlin gripped the edge of the table loving how his pelvis crushed against the wood each time the prince thrust into him.

Whilst fucking the boy, Arthur turned his head and looked forlornly at the dead flowers. After plunging inside of Merlin a final time, Arthur spilled his seed then pulled out.

Once he had gotten his breath back, Merlin straightened up and gathered his clothing. He shoved his arms and legs into his garments letting out a delightful hiss as the material came into contact with his fresh cuts and bruises.

"Thank you sire." He said graciously as he bowed to Arthur before leaving.

Arthur angrily wiped the tears away from his face before climbing naked into his bed and screaming into his pillow.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. A Little While

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing : )**

**Chapter 3-A Little While **

The following morning, Morgana swept in to the prince's chambers just as he was finishing off his breakfast.

"Arthur. Merlin." She greeted with a warm smile.

"My lady." Merlin replied brightly and Arthur wished with every fiber of his being that Merlin would greet him like that.

"What can I do for you Morgana?" Arthur asked as he wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

"I wish to visit my father's grave." Morgana replied. "But Uther will only grant me permission if you come along to ensure that I don't come to harm."

"Then I shall round up some of the knights." Arthur said. "When do you wish to read out?"

"As soon as possible." Morgana answered. "Gwen is already selecting some flowers from the royal garden."

"We'll meet you in the courtyard in a quarter of an hour." Arthur told her. "Come Merlin."

"Thank you Arthur." Morgana said graciously before returning to her own chambers to collect her cloak and wait for Gwen.

Arthur led the way to the other side of the castle where the knights lived with Merlin stumbling along behind. The prince knocked on a few doors and gathered his three most trusted knights to accompany him on Morgana's pilgrimage to her father's grave.

They then made their way out to the courtyard to wait for Morgana and Gwen to arrive. Whilst they waited for the ladies to join them Merlin hurried to the stables to gather the horses leaving Arthur with Sir Leon, Sir Gawain and Sir Bedivere.

By the time Merlin returned with the horses Morgana and Gwen were gracefully making their way down the castle steps, their long cloaks billowing out behind them.

"About time." Arthur muttered causing Morgana to roll her eyes before she easily hoisted herself on to her charcoal coloured horse.

Sir Gawain helped Gwen mount a brown steed before hopping onto his own. As Merlin was struggling to climb onto the storm grey horse Arthur moved over to assist him before striding his own.

Together, the party of seven guided their horses into a trot and Arthur led the way to the burial place of Morgana's father.

The girls chatted merrily on the way including Merlin in their conversation. He joked along with them and laughed whenever they did. The three knights talked amongst themselves whilst Arthur stayed silent at the front.

There was a time when the sound of Merlin's laughter was like music to his ears but it wasn't like that now. He could easily hear the falseness that laced Merlin's every chuckle and it angered him that the girls couldn't spot it also. Even though Arthur could not see Merlin's face, he was sure that the smile he was no doubt faking did not meet his eyes. True enough, when Arthur craned his head round Merlin's eyes were dim, soulless.

"Why so miserable Arthur?" Morgana questioned as she came to ride alongside him.

"I'm not miserable." Arthur replied feeling annoyed that Morgana couldn't tell that it was Merlin who was drowning in a sea of depression.

"Do not lie to me Arthur." Morgana told him in that annoyingly superior voice she always seemed to adopt when she thought Arthur was being a prat. "You cannot fool me for I know you too well. You are like an open book that I can read whenever I please."

"I am not." Arthur grunted.

"Not to others perhaps." Morgana admitted. "But I can see through your every pretense. Something is clearly bothering you, eating you up inside in fact. I think we both know what this means."

"Is that so?" Arthur asked.

"Why yes indeed." Morgana replied with a smug grin. She looked over her shoulder to check that the others weren't listening before whispering got Arthur out of the corner of her mouth. "You're in love."

"What?" Arthur snorted in a very unprincely manner. "You say you can read me like a book and that's what you come up with? You know sometimes Morgana I really don't understand the mystery that is your brain."

"Come on Arthur don't pretend." Morgana laughed. "It's obvious. You always let out big mournful sighs as if someone's ripped your still beating heart from your chest and stamped on it with their shoe. You hardly have an appetite anymore, you rarely laugh or smile, there's always a pained expression in your eyes. The only explanation is that you are in love and you're either too scared to tell this person about your affections or they've already turned you down."

"Sorry to disappoint you but you couldn't be more wrong." Arthur told her before galloping further ahead so he wouldn't have to listen to her anymore.

Of course she wasn't completely wrong. Arthur was in love. He was in love with Merlin. Or at least, he was in love with the Merlin he had once known. The Merlin that was riding a little way behind him now was not the boy he loved, just someone parading around in his body. But the real Merlin was in there somewhere, buried deep within the imposter. Arthur just had to encourage the real Merlin to return. The only problem was that he had no idea how to do so.

At last they reached their destination and they all pulled their horses to a stop and climbed down, or in Merlin's case, fell down.

Taking the flowers from Gwen, Morgana made her way up the grassy hill to her father's tombstone. The three knights, Merlin and Gwen stayed with the horses to give Morgana some privacy but Arthur walked up with her and stood a few feet away.

She knelt down by her father's resting place and arranged the flowers over the earth he lay beneath. As he watched her gently talk to the air as if her deceased father could hear, Arthur thought of his mother and decided he ought to visit her tomb in the royal crypt.

When Morgana was done, Arthur helped her to her feet and they rejoined the others. This time, Sir Bedivere rode at the front and Arthur brought up the rear, his eyes permanently fixed on the back of Merlin's head.

They returned to Camelot and Arthur instructed Merlin to put the horses away and then muck out the stables. He then followed Morgana to join Uther for dinner.

After finishing his meal, Arthur returned to his chambers where Merlin had prepared a hot bath for him. Without speaking Merlin helped Arthur out of his clothes then watched as the blonde stepped in to the steaming tub and began to relax in the warm water.

Kneeling by the side of the bath, Merlin picked up the wash cloth and got to work on washing the prince's body. As the servant boy's hand worked over Arthur's nipples, the prince felt himself beginning to harden.

"Merlin." He breathed shakily as the boy's hand moved lower to wash the tops of his thighs.

The dark haired boy acted as though he didn't notice Arthur's erection poking out of the water and continued to wash his legs and feet before moving on to wash his gold hair.

Arthur hummed in contentment as Merlin massaged his scalp. He enjoyed this tender contact from his servant as it was the only pleasant interaction they had. It had always been like this from the very first time Merlin had bathed the prince. Bath time had always been a silent peaceful chore. So when Merlin gently rubbed his fingers through Arthur's hair, the blonde would close his eyes and pretend that he had the old Merlin back even if it was just for a little while.

When Merlin's work was done he grabbed the towel and held it open for Arthur who wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the tub and drying himself off as Merlin arranged his pajamas on the bed.

After emptying the bath water, Merlin would put the candles out and then leave and Arthur would simply wait an hour or two for the raven head to return begging to be mistreated.

Tonight was no exception and after throwing Merlin about the room and giving him several fresh bruises Arthur forced the boy on to the floor on his hands and knees.

He slapped Merlin's pale ass and a red hand print formed momentarily before fading. He smacked the boy's buttocks for a few minutes more before landing a final smack that caught Merlin's butt crack.

He made a brief attempt to slip a finger inside of his servant first but Merlin snapped at him to just take him forcefully and painfully.

"Please Arthur." He begged when the prince hesitated and as always, the way Merlin spoke his name ensured that Arthur would do as he was asked.

Digging his nails into Merlin's back, hips, thighs and butt cheeks Arthur began slamming himself in and out of his at a furious pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as well as Merlin's soft whimpers and Arthur's choked sobs.

As he neared climax, Arthur pushed Merlin down so he was completely sprawled on the floor. Every time the prince thrust inside of him, Merlin grazed his ribs on the concrete floor. Biting in to the back of Merlin's neck Arthur released himself inside of his servant's abused anus. He collapsed on top of him and panted for a while trying to regain control of his breathing.

When both could breathe properly again they picked themselves up off the floor and dressed.

"Thank you sire." Merlin said quietly whilst a single tear journeyed down Arthur's cheek as he stared hopelessly at the dead flowers.

"Merlin wait…" Arthur replied but the other had already left.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. The Burial Vault

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin : (**

**Thanks for reviewing people, here's some more angst for you**

**Chapter 4-The Burial Vault **

The following morning, Arthur woke up a little later than usual. Judging by the open curtains and the breakfast tray on the table it seemed that Merlin had already come and gone. Pushing aside the bed covers Arthur spared a halfhearted glance to the vase of dead flowers before sagging into his seat at the table.

As he nibbled on his breakfast he remembered that today was the day Lord Bedros and Lady Aradia would be arriving. He groaned at the thought and sincerely hoped it would be a short visit.

Pushing his barely touched food away Arthur moved over to his wardrobe and dressed himself. As he checked his reflection in the mirror he was shocked to see how miserable he looked. Everything in his life seemed a complete mess and the prince was at a complete loss as to how to fix it. He needed to help Merlin somehow but in order to do that he was going to have to seek help from someone else.

Squaring his shoulders in determination Arthur made his way through the castle towards Morgana's chambers. However, just as he was reaching them he changed his mind. If Morgana discovered the truth about how he'd been treating Merlin she'd give Arthur the beating of his life. But if she was able to help him help Merlin then surely it would be worth it, or would telling someone else about Merlin's problem only make things worse?

Kicking angrily at the wall Arthur turned and hobbled away ranting about the pain in his foot. Perhaps telling Gaius would be a better option. As the thought passed through Arthur's mind the court physician happened to appear from around the corner.

"Good morning sire." Gaius greeted cheerfully.

"Gaius." Arthur replied in kind before walking away from the older man.

No, it would not be a good idea to tell Gaius. Though the man had a brilliant mind and was very understanding it would just be far too uncomfortable.

At some point, Arthur found himself down in the corridor that led to the royal crypt. After a brief hesitation he made his way purposefully towards the door so as to visit his mother's grave.

When he entered he found that he was not alone; his father was already stood by the stone coffin.

"Father." Arthur said as he crossed the room to stand beside him.

"Arthur." Uther acknowledged.

The two Pendragon men stood silently side by side. As Arthur gently rested a hand on his mother's tomb he was filled with a heavy sadness that he knew so little about her. The king had never offered information about her voluntarily and Arthur had never had the nerve to ask. After a few silent moments Uther laid a hand on his son's shoulder and words could not express how deeply Arthur welcomed the contact.

"There shall be a feast tonight." Uther said formally. "I expect you and Morgana both to be on time to greet our guests."

"Of course father." Arthur replied.

The king nodded approvingly and squeezed his son's shoulder before walking away. As he watched him leave Arthur strongly wished he'd had the courage to ask him to tell him about his mother.

He stayed down in the burial vault a while longer just imagining how different his life might have been had his mother been in it.

Just before he left the vault, Arthur paused at the doorway to look back at the resting places of his ancestors. It pained him greatly to realise that the corpses rotting away in those tombs seemed more alive than his manservant.

Higher up in the castle he bumped into Gwen causing her to drop the laundry she was carrying.

"Forgive me Guinevere." Arthur sighed as she bent down to pick everything up.

"It's no trouble my lord." Gwen said though there was definitely an annoyed tone to her voice. "I'm sure it was my fault."

"No, it was I who was not looking where I was going." Arthur told her. "Here let me help you with that."

"I can manage sire." Gwen replied but Arthur crouched down to help her anyway. "Thank you." She said as they both stood back up.

Arthur nodded before carrying on down the corridor. He wondered if perhaps seeking help from Gwen would be beneficial but he quickly decided against it. He was sure the kind-hearted girl would be more than willing to help but he feared she'd die of shock if she were to learn about the scandalous things that happened between prince and manservant when the sun went down.

Making his way out into the courtyard Arthur's thoughts turned back to his mother. As he tried to picture what she might have looked like the face of Merlin's mother came to his mind. He could talk to Hunith about Merlin. Who could possibly be a better candidate to help the dark-haired boy than his own mother? True she may not like what Arthur would tell her but she was the only person who could possibly help.

The prince desperately wanted to climb onto his horse and ride out to Ealdor at that very moment but it would have to wait. He could not disappear when his father expected him to stand by his side when they welcomed their guests. He'd have to wait at least a few days before he could head out to Merlin's home village.

After training, Arthur headed back to his chambers with Merlin in tow carrying his sword, shield and helmet. The dark-haired boy stumbled over his own feet a few times and dropped things. Arthur just rolled his eyes in amusement feeling thankful that there was at least one thing about Merlin that would _never _change.

Of course, as soon as Arthur's bedroom door was closed, the clumsy manservant disappeared and the ghost of the man made itself known. Merlin wordlessly tidied things away with an emptiness in his eyes that Arthur so longed to refill.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked but he received no reply.

Merlin just concentrated on his chores acting as though Arthur wasn't there.

Sighing, Arthur kicked his boots off and Merlin was soon scrubbing them clean. Crawling onto his bed Arthur decided he'd just rest a while until it was time to dress for the feast later that evening. Laying his head on one pillow and holding another close to his chest, Arthur closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Merlin moving about the room.

At some point Arthur started to cry silent tears. He buried his face into the pillow not wanting Merlin to see but the more he tried to repress his sobs the harder they became to control and soon enough his entire form was shaking as he cried into the pillow.

The prince was certain Merlin could hear him crying but the servant made no moves to comfort the blonde or ask him what was wrong. He simply continued with his work before slipping out of the door probably to help Gaius with something.

As soon as Merlin had left and the door closed Arthur finished crying. He sat up and crossed to the mirror so he could disguise the fact he had been crying.

When his eyes lost the watery and puffy red look, Arthur sat down with the intent on reading a book to take his mind off of Merlin. However he merely stared down at the black ink on the yellowed pages not registering a single word.

What seemed a lifetime later, Merlin returned to help the prince dress for the feast. Both men were silent and Merlin avoided eye contact at all costs whilst Arthur desperately tried to make it.

Once Arthur was ready he led the way down to the hall with Merlin following a few paces behind him. Arthur didn't even have the heart to make Merlin where that ridiculous feathered hat, it just wasn't funny when Merlin was so lifeless.

Upon entering the hall Arthur found that Morgana and Gwen were yet to arrive but his father was already there discussing something with Gaius.

Having nothing better to do Arthur chatted to a few of his knights whilst Merlin joined the other servants who would be working that night. A short while later Morgana arrived and every head in the room turned to admire her save for Arthur and Merlin.

Leaving his knights, Arthur moved to stand beside his father and Morgana to wait for their guests to arrive. Precisely on time, the guards opened the doors to admit Lord Bedros and Lady Aradia.

As he looked at Bedros' new wife for the first time, Arthur recalled the rumors Morgana had told him about the woman. There had been whispers that the woman was a sorceress, the goddess of witches. Arthur had to admit that there was certainly something captivating about the undeniably beautiful woman. He also noticed how Lady Aradia's eyes flickered instantly towards Morgana in what appeared to be recognition. Looking towards Morgana, Arthur saw her lean towards Gwen and whisper something to her that he could not hear.

"Lord Bedros." Uther greeted holding his hand out for the other man to shake.

The rock-like man shook Uther's hand enthusiastically before introducing his wife.

After all the formal introductions and pleasantries were made they sat down to eat. Lady Aradia sat between her husband and Morgana. Bedros was next to Uther and Arthur was on the other side of his father. He poked and prodded at his food but barely ate anything as he tried to tune out the sound of Bedros' irritatingly loud voice. Arthur kept glancing past them to watch the interaction between Aradia and Morgana. Though the two ladies did not exchange a single word they seemed to be having an intense conversation. If Arthur didn't know any better he would say the two were talking to one another in their minds but surely that was impossible.

Finishing his first goblet of wine, Arthur signaled for Merlin to come and refill it. As he leaned across to pour more of the red liquid into Arthur's goblet, the prince spied a faint bruise on the back of his neck that wasn't completely covered by his neck scarf.

A second later Merlin was moving back to stand against the wall and Arthur was left staring down into his goblet. He drank it down in one gulp wondering how much longer he'd have to stay here before he could retire to his chambers without being considered rude.

Time seemed to drag on and Arthur was tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. He jumped slightly when Morgana and Aradia laughed out loud unexpectedly and he gave the girls a puzzled look wondering just how they were communicating. Deciding it must be a 'girl thing' Arthur drank down the rest of his fourth goblet of wine.

Finally, Arthur felt he had been there long enough and he asked his father if he might be excused. The king nodded and with relief Arthur stood up. He bade Bedros, Aradia and Morgana goodnight before making his way out of the hall, Merlin just a few steps behind him.

As soon as they were inside Arthur's chambers Merlin was taking his clothes off. The boy looked at him with those big blue eyes and the only thing Arthur could do was remove his own clothing.

"Hurt me." Merlin begged. "I need to feel."

Stepping up to him, Arthur ran his fingers over the cuts and bruises that had to heal.

"This has to stop." Arthur told him. "We can't go on like this."

"But I need it." Merlin replied urgently. "Please Arthur."

Even as Arthur shook his head, his hand curled into a fist that soon collided with Merlin's stomach.

"More." Merlin commanded as he doubled over clutching his stomach.

Arthur straightened him before shoving him against the wardrobe. He then seized Merlin's wrist and threw him across the room towards the table and chair. Clutching a fistful of raven hair, Arthur yanked Merlin to his feet.

He then sat in the seat before pulling Merlin down onto his cock causing the boy to cry out at the painful intrusion. Soon enough, Merlin's cries of pain turned to one's of pleasure as he moved up and down on Arthur's dick, the prince remaining silent all the while.

When it was over Merlin pulled his clothes back on and Arthur stepped into his pajamas.

"Thank you sire." Merlin said as he bent into a bow.

He made to leave the room but Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled the boy into a tight hug. Merlin went limp in his arms but Arthur couldn't bring himself to care. He simply held the boy to him before gently taking his face in his hands.

"May I kiss you?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin replied stepping away from the prince. "No kissing."

"Come to bed with me." Arthur said hopefully. "Just let me hold you in my arms."

Merlin shook his head before fleeing the room leaving Arthur alone with just the dead flowers for company.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Savage Animal

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, here's some more angst, but the romance will come soon, I promise**

**Chapter 5-Savage Animal **

Lord Bedros and Lady Aradia had been guests in Camelot for five days now. Arthur had just decided that enough time had past for him to leave Camelot for a few days without his father deeming it rude when a servant entered his chambers to inform there was to be a ball that night.

Arthur groaned and threw down the travel sack he had been planning to take with him on his trip to Ealdor. There was no way the king would let him miss the ball. He would have to wait one more night before heading out to Merlin's home village in order to seek out Hunith's help.

The past four nights had been the same. When the moon was in the sky and the residents of the castle were in their beds Merlin would sneak into Arthur's chambers. As always, Arthur would beat the pale boy before brutally fucking him.

Every night he told himself he wouldn't go through with it and that he would resist. But every night, Arthur was powerless and succumbed to Merlin's every command. The prince would probably have murdered every person in Camelot if Merlin had requested it.

During the day, Arthur had made many attempts to make conversation with Merlin but it was useless. Whenever he entered Arthur's chambers, Merlin became a pitiful broken boy and simply would not speak to the prince. It was only around other people that Merlin put on a show and pretended all was well with him.

There were times when Arthur wondered if perhaps Merlin had ever been that happy, carefree yet slightly idiotic boy he had first met when the raven head arrived in Camelot. He had started to think perhaps the old Merlin he had known had only ever been pretend and that the Merlin who came to his bedroom each night had been the real Merlin all along. That was a horrid thought and Arthur sincerely hoped it wasn't true. The old Merlin had to be real and Arthur had to get him back, he needed to.

Just as he was thinking of the pale boy, Merlin entered his chambers and wordlessly began tidying up. Arthur watched him sadly desperately wanting to say something but he remained as silent as his manservant.

That day, the hours stretched on until finally it was time for Arthur to get dressed for the ball. Merlin was there on time to first help him bathe and then dry him off and help him dress.

As Merlin concentrated on fastening up Arthur's cloak the prince longed to dip his head down and kiss his manservant. However, he knew Merlin would not allow it so he restrained his desires.

"Merlin." Arthur said gently as he took the boy's face in his hands so that he couldn't run away. "I'm going to make you better, I promise. I know the old you's in there somewhere and I won't rest until I bring him back."

"You cannot fix me sire." Merlin replied. "I'm far too broken."

Arthur's heart throbbed in pain at those words but he kept looking into Merlin's eyes as he tried to continue the first conversation they'd had in months.

"I will make you better." Arthur insisted as he stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb. "What happens between us at night is not helping you and I won't be hurting you like that again."

"But I need it." Merlin told him as he coiled his fingers around Arthur's wrists. "I need you to hurt me like that. You're the only one who can make me feel."

"There are other ways to feel Merlin." Arthur replied as he traced Merlin's soft lips. "It doesn't have to be painful; I can make you feel good."

Merlin shook his head frantically before stepping away from the prince.

"If you won't do what I ask you to anymore then I'll go to someone else." Merlin threatened. "I'm sure there are plenty of your knights that will be willing to do what I ask."

"No." Arthur said. "I forbid you to do such a thing."

"You can't stop me." Merlin replied. "And I mean it. If you won't help me I'll find someone who will."

"No." Arthur repeated. "That won't…that won't be necessary. I'll do anything you ask me to, just don't go to anyone else."

Merlin nodded before opening the door and waiting for Arthur to step through it and head down to the hall.

Ever since he could remember, Arthur had hated balls. Perhaps it was because he had always been forced to dance with Morgana and any other noble ladies in attendance. Normally, the time seemed to slow down and Arthur felt like he was in the hall for days rather than hours but tonight time seemed to pass by a lot faster. He supposed that was because for once he'd rather be at a ball because when he returned to his room he would be forced to hurt Merlin once again.

He shared the first dance with Morgana and enquired after her sudden closeness with the lady Aradia. It was very unusual for Morgana to like someone so quickly, particularly a woman of nobility, she usually couldn't stand them. However, Morgana just smiled at him and refused to comment on her new found friendship.

A while later Arthur ended up dancing with Aradia herself and chose to ask her about the bond between her and Morgana. However, the blonde woman simply smiled as Morgana had done and didn't answer a single one of his questions.

As Arthur stood off of the dance-floor sipping on a goblet of wine beside some of his knights he watched Morgana and Aradia. They were stood by the food table eating grapes and strawberries whilst they spoke quietly to one another.

Turning away from them, Arthur looked around the hall until he spotted Guinevere. Draining the remains of his drink, he set his goblet down then made his way over to the servant girl.

"Guinevere." He said as he came to stand beside her.

"Arthur?" Gwen acknowledged with confusion in her voice. "I mean, my lord." She added quickly as she dropped into a curtsey.

"I don't suppose you've noticed any change in Morgana lately?" Arthur asked her.

"Well, she seems happier lately." Gwen answered. "And she's sleeping better. She's not had a single nightmare this past week."

"That's wonderful." Arthur said. "She's also become very close to the lady Aradia has she not?"

"Indeed sire." Gwen replied. "They are rarely out of one another's company."

"What subject matters do they tend to discuss when together?" Arthur enquired.

"I do not know." Gwen told him honestly. "They spend most of their time walking about their grounds together whilst I am inside doing my chores. I've not even spoken to Aradia myself and I've barely spoken to Morgana at all."

"That's strange." Arthur said. "I was always under the impression you and Morgana were very close and told one another everything."

"I am only a handmaiden." Gwen pointed out. "And Morgana is the king's ward; she needs companions of her own station."

"Thank you Guinevere." Arthur said. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

The prince then walked away still feeling thoroughly confused about the Morgana and Aradia situation. He stood to speak with his father for a while and question him about his thoughts on the two women's relationship but Uther didn't seem to find anything strange.

Arthur was forced to dance a few more times before the ball ended and he returned to his room. When he arrived, Merlin was already there waiting for him. He was knelt on the floor by the foot of the bed with his head bowed to the ground and he was completely nude.

After locking the door Arthur stripped off his cloak and draped it over the naked boy's shoulders. Merlin looked up in shock as Arthur tenderly ran a hand through his hair before resting it on his cheek.

"Don't make me hurt you Merlin." Arthur pleaded softly. "I fear I've already damaged you enough."

"I want this." Merlin reminded him. "I need to feel."

Slowly, Arthur pulled his tunic off and dropped it to the floor. He then unlaced his breeches and stepped out of them.

"The bed." Arthur said. "Let's use the bed tonight."

"No." Merlin replied firmly. "We never use the bed."

"Please Merlin, just this once?" Arthur asked but Merlin shook his head. "Well then, at least let me kiss you." Arthur tried to compromise.

"No kissing." Merlin told him. "Now hurt me."

"I don't want to." Arthur sighed.

"Please Arthur." Merlin begged and that tone of voice broke the prince's resolve.

Once again, Arthur rained his fists down on Merlin's slender body. His ivory skin was already splattered with a mixture of bruises, blue, purple, yellow and even a few that looked green. The punches Arthur was delivering to his manservant's body would no doubt create more bruises to spoil Merlin's skin.

"Why do you make me do this?" Arthur asked tearfully as he forced the raven head stomach down onto the floor. "Why do you make me hurt you? Don't you see how messed up this is? It's destroying you and it's destroying me."

Merlin did not reply to the prince's questions. He simply stayed silent save for the faint whimpers he made as Arthur violently shoved himself inside of him and began fucking him at a brutal speed as he raked his nails all over his back like a savage animal.

"Why Merlin?" Arthur asked as he thrust in and out of the smaller boy. "Why do you make me treat you like this? You're better than this, so much better. I don't want to hurt you. I love you, I love you so much. Why can't you just love me too?"

The prince's loving words were a stark contrast to the savage why he was fucking Merlin. His back was painted with red streaks of blood from the way Arthur had clawed at his back and Arthur could feel Merlin's anal walls bleeding around his cock making it easier to shove himself in and out.

Tears fell freely down Arthur's face as he continued to pound the other boy into the floor. Merlin groaned and panted beneath him as he stretched his legs out wider giving the prince better access to his abused little hole.

Fisting his hand into Merlin's hair, Arthur pulled the boy's head back and bit down on the boy's throat as he released his seed into Merlin's opening. At the same time, Merlin let out a strangled moan as he climaxed.

Breathing heavily, Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin and stayed nestled inside of him as he inhaled the other boy's sweaty just-shagged scent. Wiping away the tears that were still clinging to his cheek, Arthur eased his way out of his manservant. Merlin let out a small whimper before pulling himself to his feet.

Feeling sick and guilty, Arthur looked sadly at the blood around Merlin's anus. Silently, Merlin began picking up his clothes but Arthur took hold of his arm and walked him over to the table. He bent the boy over and told him to hold open his ass cheeks. For once, Merlin did as he was told. Using water from the jug and Merlin's neck scarf, Arthur gently wiped away the blood from the other boy's anus.

When his work was done he helped Merlin into his breeches before handing him his tunic.

"Thank you sire." Merlin said as he bowed to the prince before leaving the room.

Arthur watched him leave before using the water to wipe away Merlin's blood from his cock. He then looked despairingly at the dead flowers before crawling into his bed telling himself that he would ride out to Ealdor in the morning.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Journey To Ealdor

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin unfortunately**

**Thanks for reviewing people, I think this chapter has a little less angst**

**Chapter 6-Journey to Ealdor **

At the crack of dawn Arthur was up and dressed as he packed some clothes for his journey to Ealdor. By the time Merlin arrived with his breakfast the prince was pacing up and down. He ordered Merlin to pack him some food and water for his trip. Merlin bustled off to the kitchens without question assuming the prince was riding out on a hunt.

A short while later Merlin accompanied Arthur down to the stables where he helped the prince load his things onto the horse.

"Where are the other knights?" Merlin asked looking around suspiciously.

Arthur didn't reply. He merely seated himself on the horse and grabbed hold of the reigns. Were it not for Merlin standing in the way, he'd have galloped away but as it was he stayed stationary.

"Move Merlin." Arthur ordered even though he knew it was a waste of his words, Merlin wouldn't obey him.

"Where are you going?" Merlin demanded to know.

"Ealdor." Arthur answered. "I wish to visit your mother."

If it was possible, Merlin turned a shade paler and obvious panic flickered within his eyes.

"I don't want you to go." Merlin said quietly as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"And I don't want to leave you." Arthur admitted in a soft tone. "But you need help Merlin."

"You can help me." Merlin told him. "You _are_ helping me."

"No Merlin, I'm only making you worse." Arthur replied. "So I must seek help from your mother."

"You can't do that." Merlin said. "You can't tell her."

"I must." Arthur repeated. "Don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone."

"I'm coming with you." Merlin said decisively as he climbed onto one of Arthur's spare horses.

Arthur frowned at him but did not argue as he led the way out of Camelot, Merlin following behind him.

They rode in silence with the sun beating down on their necks and the gentlest of breezes dancing through their hair. Whilst Merlin kept his eyes straight ahead, Arthur often sneaked glances at the dark haired boy beside him. He could only hope that Hunith would be able to do or say something to help the boy.

As they travelled, Arthur's thoughts turned to Morgana and the lady Aradia. He was still curious about what was happening between them. For a while he contemplated on whether or not he should ask Merlin for his opinion but eventually he chose not to say anything. Morgana and Aradia were not important right now. At this moment in time Merlin was his main priority.

When they were about halfway through their journey they came to a stop and tied their horses to a tree before sitting down on the grass and sharing the food and water they'd brought.

"Please don't tell my mother sire." Merlin begged after swallowing a mouthful of bread. "I don't want her to know…I don't want anyone to know."

"We're not having this discussion Merlin." Arthur told him firmly. "I'm telling your mother and that's final. She needs to know so that she can help you."

"Arthur please." Merlin begged. "Don't tell my mum."

"Don't 'Arthur please' me Merlin." Arthur snapped. "That isn't going to work this time. I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

"But I need you to." Merlin told him sounding somewhat hysterical. "I need to feel."

The blonde nibbled on his strawberry and kept his eyes down not looking at the person beside him. From the corner of his eye he could see Merlin rocking back and forth but he chose to ignore it.

Once he'd finished eating he drank down a large gulp of water before finally turning his eyes upon his manservant. He was still rocking himself with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly round his legs. His lips were moving as though he was muttering something under his breath but Arthur couldn't hear what. He looked so fragile and Arthur was hesitant to touch him for fear he'd break.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked gently looking at the boy with concern.

The young warlock slowly turned his head to face Arthur and after a few seconds he ceased his rocking and became completely still save for the blinking of his eyes.

"Have you finished eating?" Arthur asked him and Merlin gave a short nod. "Let's get moving then. If we're lucky we'll make it to Ealdor before nightfall."

The prince stood up and untied the horses before looking back at Merlin to find he was still sat in the same spot. Suppressing a groan, Arthur moved back over to him and offered his hand. Merlin looked at the hand warily as though it was a snake prepared to bite him.

"Merlin, take my hand." Arthur instructed speaking to his servant as though he were a small child.

Cautiously, Merlin slipped his hand into Arthur's and the prince helped the boy to stand. He rubbed his thumb gently over the back of Merlin's hand and the dark haired boy let out a soft sigh.

"You feel that Merlin?" Arthur asked in no more than a whisper and his companion nodded. "You see, it doesn't have to hurt for you to feel."

Arthur released Merlin's hand then pulled him towards him and wound one arm around his slim waist and carded the fingers of his other hand through Merlin's ebony locks. Though Arthur kept his eyes wide open Merlin's were slammed shut.

"I want to kiss you." Arthur breathed and Merlin's eyes suddenly flew open and he began to struggle in the prince's embrace beating his fists against the blonde's strong chest.

"No, no kissing!" He shrieked.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Arthur apologized as he let the boy go and hoped that he would soon calm down. "Forgive me Merlin; I'll not say such a thing again."

After taking a few steady breaths Merlin relaxed a little and scrambled onto his horse. Arthur followed his lead and hopped onto his own stallion before riding down the path heading for Ealdor.

The remainder of their journey was spent in total silence until finally they arrived in the small village Merlin had grown up in.

"Home." Merlin sighed silently.

The two young men jumped down from their steeds and led them through the village towards Hunith's house. They tied the horses to a tree nearby and made sure they were fed and watered before Merlin lightly knocked on his mother's door.

"Merlin." She greeted in happy surprise as she pulled her son into a tight embrace not noticing how he winced. "And prince Arthur." She acknowledged with slight confusion. "Please, do come in."

"Thank you Hunith." Arthur said politely as he followed Merlin inside.

"I was just cooking." Hunith told them. "I'm sure I can make enough for the three of us. You must be hungry from your trip."

"Dinner would be lovely mum." Merlin answered with a smile and for a few moments Arthur found that Merlin looked like Merlin again.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hunith asked.

Merlin shot a pleading look to the prince and the blonde didn't have the heart to reveal the truth, at least not yet.

"Merlin just wanted to visit and see how you were doing." Arthur lied. "And I wanted to get out of the castle for a time."

Hunith nodded believing the lie and continued with her work in the tiny kitchen area.

The prince sat beside Merlin at the table and his manservant gently squeezed his hand and whispered a quiet thank you out of the corner of his mouth.

As the three of them sat down and ate, or in Arthur's case pushed his food about the plate to make it look like he was eating, it began to rain outside. Merlin and Hunith chatted away catching up with what was going on in one another's lives. The prince listened to them and tried not to show any reaction to Merlin's countless lies.

However, as he sipped on his water, Arthur could see a definite genuine shine in Merlin's blue irises, a shine that had long been absent. Perhaps visiting his mother was all Merlin would need. Maybe the boy would return to his normal self after their stay in Ealdor. Arthur certainly hoped so but he wasn't fooling himself. He knew there was a high possibility that he'd have to tell Hunith everything that had been happening.

***

When night came, Merlin gently shook Arthur awake before taking his hand and leading him out of the house. Moving through the darkness like a pair of shadows, Merlin and Arthur made their way to the woodland area that surrounded Ealdor.

"Hurt me." Merlin begged as he faced the blonde, the moon and the stars peeking through the tree branches the only form of light.

"No." Arthur answered in a strong tone. "This isn't happening."

"Please Arthur, I need you." Merlin whimpered as he pressed himself against the blonde. "Make me feel."

"I said no." Arthur told him firmly as he pushed the boy away and held him at arm's length. "Now come on, back to bed."

Merlin opened his mouth to object but Arthur placed a finger over his lips and told him to be quiet. Taking Merlin's hand in his he led him back to the house and they tiptoed inside before settling down in their blankets.

As Arthur tried to sleep he could hear Merlin sniveling and he was positive the other boy was crying. Try as he might Arthur could not block out the sound and he decided then and there that he would tell Hunith everything come morning.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review **

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Looks To Kill

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing people**

**Chapter 7-Looks to Kill**

The prince spent much of the next day going over in his head the best way to inform Hunith of all that had been happening between himself and her only son. However the blonde simply could not think of a delicate way to approach the subject. Deciding he'd just have to be blunt and direct, he waited for Merlin to leave so that he could talk to Hunith.

Somewhat hesitant, Arthur sat down at the table where Hunith was sewing a baby outfit for one of the village girls that had recently fallen pregnant. Seeing the prince out of the corner of her eye, Hunith smiled at him gently.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Arthur?" She asked kindly.

Swallowing, Arthur sat up straighter in the spindly wooden chair. Unable to look her in the eye, Arthur focused on a cobweb in the corner of the house behind her head.

"It's about Merlin." He began and realising that it was something serious, Hunith set her sewing down and studied Arthur carefully waiting for him to continue. "Ever since…ever since Will's death Merlin has not been himself."

"Merlin and Will were very fond of each other." Hunith spoke gently. "I'm sure it's natural that Will's death has hit Merlin hard. They were the best of friends."

"Indeed." Arthur said trying to force away the surge of envy that bubbled in his stomach at the mention of Merlin's friendship with Will. "I understand that Merlin is grieving but…it shouldn't be affecting him like this."

"What do you mean?" Hunith asked not fully understanding.

"Every night, Merlin comes to my chambers." Arthur told her. "He tells me that he needs…that he needs to feel. Then he asks me…he _begs _me to…to make him feel."

"To make him feel." Hunith echoed. "And _how_ do you make him feel?"

"He pleads with me to hurt him." Arthur answered. "And then he'll ask me to…to forcefully take him."

The woman was silent for a long time and Arthur finally turned his eyes to look directly at her but found that her eyes were fixed to the window. She was as still as a statue and Arthur began to question whether he'd done the right thing in telling her.

"Do you yield to his demands?" Hunith finally asked though she still didn't look at him.

"Yes." Arthur answered in a whisper.

In one furious movement Hunith struck Arthur across the face. His hand rose to his cheek in shock before he dared to look up at the woman who was now stood above him looking ready to kill.

"How could you?" She asked in a tone of disgust. "He's my son, my little boy, how can treat him so poorly? I thought you were a better man than that."

Arthur stayed quiet and shifted guiltily in his seat feeling highly uncomfortable. Hearing the words from Hunith's mouth was a far greater punishment than any of the ones his father had given him in the past when he had misbehaved.

"Well Merlin is home now." Hunith said, her voice sounding calmer but her eyes still blazed like a fire. "And I shall take care of him. And you _sire_ you can get your things and return to Camelot because I certainly don't want you staying under my roof and I want you nowhere near my son. I've never thought myself capable of hating someone but right now I can honestly say that I loathe your very being."

"However much you may hate me Hunith, it can never compare to how much I hate myself." Arthur replied as he stood from his seat with his head bent low staring at his boots. "Hurting Merlin is the last thing I'd ever want to do…but when he comes to me and pleads with me to treat him so cruelly I do not have the power to say no. Until last night, I told him no then. Please Hunith; all I wish is for Merlin to be happy again."

"Get out of my house." Hunith ordered coldly.

"This is your home." Arthur said. "If you do not welcome me here then that is your decision and I will respect that but I am not leaving Ealdor…not without Merlin."

"Get out." Hunith repeated firmly still glaring daggers at Arthur.

The blonde nodded his head respectfully before leaving the house, ducking slightly as he walked through the door. He made three steps when he heard the sound of Hunith crying. Hating the heart wrenching sound, Arthur covered his ears and walked away as fast as he could.

He received many curious stares as he walked through the village but he tried to ignore them as he searched for Merlin. Eventually he spotted the dark haired youth faking a smile as he spoke to an older woman.

Not wanting to appear rude, Arthur hung back until the woman had moved away. Only once she was gone did he step up to Merlin.

"I told your mother." Arthur informed him quietly.

Merlin's face fell and his eyes dimmed as he looked to the ground.

"I had to tell her Merlin." Arthur said.

The pale boy just nodded not saying anything and still not looking up. Feeling the eyes of the nosy villagers upon them, Arthur took a gentle grip on Merlin's arm and led him away so they were out of sight and out of earshot.

"I didn't want her to know." Merlin said weakly as he looked sorrowfully at the floor. "Lord what must she think of me?"

"She thinks the world of you Merlin." Arthur assured him. "She loves you enormously, nothing could ever change that. Your mother doesn't think too much of me now though. She's forced me out of your home…understandably."

"So, when are we to return to Camelot?" Merlin asked still looking at the ground.

"I've not yet decided." Arthur replied. "We're to stay here until…until you're happy again, no matter how long that may take."

"Sire, your duty lies with the people of Camelot." Merlin told him.

"I would see Camelot and my people fall if it meant I could ensure you were happy again." Arthur replied seriously. "My duty to Camelot is nothing to my duty to you."

"Where will you stay?" Merlin asked as he slowly lifted his head up to face his prince. "I'm not sure if my mother will reconsider letting you in the house."

"I'll sleep outside with the horses." Arthur shrugged.

"What if it rains?" Merlin questioned.

"Then I'll get wet." Arthur responded as he gently took hold of Merlin's chin. "But none of that matters to me. All I care about is you."

"You shouldn't." Merlin whispered. "I'm just a servant."

"Not to me." Arthur told him. "To me you are so much more."

"The woman in the house next to my mother's, her name's Hecuba." Merlin informed him. "I'll speak nicely to her, I'm sure she'll allow you to sleep on her floor."

"Thank you." Arthur nodded and the hint of a smile crossed Merlin's features.

In silence, Merlin led Arthur towards Hecuba's house and politely asked if prince Arthur could stay under her roof. Hecuba didn't need any persuasion at all and she eagerly welcomed Arthur into her home.

That night, Arthur slept on Hecuba's wooden floor whilst Merlin slept soundly next door. He didn't creep in late at night begging Arthur to hurt him and for that Arthur was most grateful. He just hoped a stay in Ealdor would be just what Merlin needed to recover.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Will's Flowers

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 8-Will's Flowers **

When morning came, Hecuba gently roused Arthur from his slumber. She made him breakfast and Arthur was relieved to find she was a much better cook than Hunith.

Once he'd eaten and washed, Arthur stepped out of the house just as Merlin came out of the house next door. The dark haired boy walked over to meet the blonde and they quietly set off through the village.

"Did you sleep well?" Arthur asked in order to get a conversation going.

"Not really." Merlin admitted. "When I returned home mum insisted on having a talk about all that you'd told her…it was highly awkward."

"She had to know." Arthur replied.

"So how did you sleep?" Merlin asked changing the topic.

"Pleasantly well." Arthur answered. "Though I do miss my bed back in Camelot."

"Anytime you wish to leave Ealdor sire just say." Merlin said. "We don't have to remain here."

"I told you last night, we're not leaving until you're happy again." Arthur told him firmly.

After their short talk Merlin set off for the fields to help his mother and the other villagers tend to the crops. Arthur merely lazed around in the sun trying to think of ways to help Merlin. It was obvious already that Ealdor was doing Merlin the world of good but he was still a shadow of his former self.

It wasn't until the early evening that Arthur managed to get Merlin alone again; clearly Hunith was trying to keep prince and servant apart. They remained close to Hunith's house and talked civilly as they brushed their horses' hair. Arthur was also aware of Hunith poking her head out the window to spy on them every minute or so.

"Tell me how to make you better Merlin." Arthur sighed as he stroked his horses' long nose.

"You could accompany me to the woods." Merlin told him. "And do what I ask you to."

"No." Arthur disagreed instantly knowing what the other had in mind. "I'm not hurting you like that again."

Merlin lowered his eyes and bit his lower lip looking ashamed. Arthur's heart went out to the boy and he wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and kiss his pain away but he knew Merlin would react badly to that as would Hunith.

"I think you and I should do something tomorrow." Arthur said.

"What is it you wish to do sire?" Merlin asked.

"For a start you could call me by my name." The blonde replied. "And I don't know…something fun. What did you and Will use to do?"

"There isn't really much to do for fun around here." Merlin answered. "No animals to kill, no knights to beat up and no servants to boss around."

"Very funny." Arthur replied sarcastically. "Seriously, you and Will must have entertained yourselves somehow."

"Can we not talk about Will?" Merlin asked pleadingly.

"My apologies." Arthur said. "I was not aware talking about him was so distressing for you. Still, I'd like us to spend the day together tomorrow."

"I ought to help my mother." Merlin told him.

"Merlin, I'm your prince." Arthur reminded him. "You'll do as I say."

"Yes sire." Merlin huffed with a slight scowl. "Now my lord, it's late I should retire. Unless you require anything else that is."

The prince turned his eyes to the floor trying to ignore the sharp sting that came from the cold tone in Merlin's voice.

"That will be all." Arthur told him. "Sleep well."

Without a reply Merlin walked back into his house leaving Arthur with the horses and the darkness. He let out a sad sigh and his horse neighed in comfort.

Patting his steed goodbye Arthur quietly entered Hecuba's home and settled himself as comfortably as he could on her wooden floor.

***

To Arthur's surprise, it was not Hecuba who woke him from his slumber the following morning but Merlin. The blonde blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. When his mind had registered the fact that Merlin was very much real and was standing over him Arthur smiled brightly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I decided to take you up on your offer." Merlin replied as he handed the prince a bowl of breakfast that Hecuba had made before she left to visit her old friend Doris. "We're spending the day together."

Feeling very pleased, Arthur tucked into his breakfast whilst Merlin stared out the window waiting for him to finish. Once he was done, Merlin automatically cleaned up after him then helped him to dress. Arthur couldn't be sure but it seemed that Merlin's touches were lingering on his skin longer than necessary.

"So, where is it we're going?" Arthur asked as Merlin crouched down to lace up the prince's boots.

"First of all we're going to pick some flowers." Merlin answered him.

"Flowers?" Arthur snorted. "You're such a girl Merlin. What do we need flowers for?"

"So I can lay some when I visit Will's grave." Merlin replied quietly.

"Oh." Arthur gasped instantly feeling guilty. "Of course. Forgive me for being so insensitive."

"Do not worry yourself with guilt sire." Merlin said. "I already know you to be a prat."

Arthur chuckled lightly before following Merlin out the door. For a moment it was like being with the old Merlin, the one he used to banter and joke with. Then when they stepped out into the sun Merlin looked like the shell once more.

The bright yellow light really highlighted the bags under Merlin's eyes and his pale skin made him look ill. Then there were those eyes of blue that seemed lifeless and the lack of a smile on Merlin's face.

Ever since Arthur had met Merlin he had always thought of him as a boy. However, as he looked at him now he was startled to realise how much older Merlin looked.

***

After collecting a small bunch of flowers, Merlin led the way to the patch of earth where Will's body had been burned. He sank to his knees and carefully spread the flowers out then tipped his head backwards and looked up at the sky.

Feeling somewhat awkward, Arthur crouched beside him studying the dark haired youth carefully.

"Do you want to say something?" Arthur asked softly and Merlin dropped his chin to his chest and shook his head.

The two remained silent and all that could be heard was the gentle sound of bird song and the soft murmur of voices in the distance. In an attempt to offer some form of comfort to his friend, Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a tender squeeze.

The relative silence was disturbed when Merlin let out a strangled sob. Arthur looked at him in concern and the boy turned his face away.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer. Another sob escaped him and his body started to tremble. It didn't take Arthur long to realise he was crying. Not knowing what to do Arthur simply turned his gaze to the flowers on the ground and let Merlin shed his tears.

Several sniffs later Merlin twisted his neck to look at the blonde and gave him a watery half smile before drying his eyes on the back of his sleeve.

"You must really miss him." Arthur sympathized and Merlin nodded. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

Merlin just shrugged halfheartedly in response as he rested a hand on the patch of earth. He let out a few shaky breaths before resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

Slowly, Arthur crept a hand up to the back of Merlin's neck and played with the knot of Merlin's neck scarf. Without realising it Arthur had untied the scrap of red material and it floated to the floor.

As Merlin lifted his head up and grasped the neck scarf firmly in his hand, Arthur eyed the bruises that adorned Merlin's pale throat. For the most part the appearance of the bruising and teeth marks had improved but they were still visible and Arthur felt guilt for each and every sore.

"You need to stop feeling guilty." Merlin told him as he stared Arthur directly in the eye. "I asked you to make me feel…I wanted you to hurt me."

"That doesn't make it right." Arthur reasoned. "I should have told you no. I should never have given in to your pleading. Anyway, I'm not the only one who has to stop feeling guilty." Arthur said as he gently held Merlin's chin. "You shouldn't blame yourself for Will's death."

Merlin closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them and looking back at the grass and flowers.

"I should have done something." Merlin mumbled. "I should have saved him."

"The arrow hit him in the chest Merlin." Arthur told him. "Not even a physician like Gaius would have been able to heal him. There was nothing that could be done."

"Yes there was." Merlin sighed. "Magic."

"He was too weak to use his magic." Arthur replied.

"He didn't have magic." Merlin said as he shook his head sadly. "Will was no sorcerer."

"What? But…he confessed." Arthur's face was contorted in confusion.

"He lied for me." Merlin told him. "I'm the sorcerer. I should have used my magic to try and save him."

"You're…you're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked clearly unable to comprehend such a thing.

"Yes sire." Merlin replied staring Arthur in the face.

The blonde gazed back studying him carefully and he slowly began to think about odd things that had happened whenever Merlin was near by. At the time, Arthur had always thought of the strange things to be a stroke of luck and coincidence but as he rethought these things through magic seemed the only possible explanation.

He rubbed his eyes before looking back at Merlin. For some reason, now that Arthur knew the truth his manservant looked different. There was something about him that seemed to sparkle with inner power.

To begin with, Arthur felt a sense of fear wash over him. He had always been taught that magic was evil, corrupt and that all those who practiced it must be killed. But his fear faded as quickly as it came; there was no need for Arthur to be afraid of Merlin. His next emotion was anger. He was angry that Merlin had kept such a thing from him. Next he felt hurt and betrayed. It upset him to think that Merlin did not trust him enough to tell him the truth.

As if sensing the prince's trail of thoughts Merlin spoke up.

"I didn't tell you sooner because you were not ready to hear." Merlin explained. "Had I told you before you'd have taken me to your father and had my executed."

Arthur opened his mouth to object but he soon closed it again as he realised it was true. Only a few months ago Arthur's reaction to such news _would _have been to report Merlin to his father. Had Will not proclaimed himself to be the sorcerer as he died and Arthur had discovered then that Merlin was a warlock, he'd have probably handed him over to the king as soon as they returned to Camelot. But not now.

"When we return to Camelot, you must promise me that you'll be careful." Arthur said seriously. "If you ever got caught…"

"I would be killed." Merlin finished. "I know."

"What was Hunith thinking sending you to Camelot of all places?" Arthur asked.

Merlin simply shrugged.

"Who else knows?" Arthur asked.

"Only my mother and Gaius." Merlin answered.

They sat in silence for a while longer before Merlin's stomach gave a loud rumble. Rolling his eyes Arthur took the neck scarf from Merlin's hand and tied it back around his neck covering the bruising.

"Come; let's get some food in that stomach of yours." Arthur said as he stood up and offered his hand to the warlock.

Taking the prince's hand, Merlin allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He dropped the blonde's hand and crossed his arms over his chest as he took a final glance at Will's flowers before heading away for some lunch.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. The River

**Disclaimer-Merlin does not belong to me (he belongs to Arthur of course)**

**Thanks for reviewing : ) **

**Chapter 9-The River**

For the remainder of the afternoon, Merlin spent time with his mother helping her out in the fields whilst Arthur wandered around on his own feeling rather bored.

In the evening, Merlin appeared by Arthur's side and wordlessly led Arthur toward the woods on the outskirts of Ealdor. At first, the prince was worried that Merlin would beg him to hurt him but he relaxed when the dark haired boy perched himself on a log and indicated for Arthur to sit beside him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked hoping for some form of explanation as to what they were doing here.

"Will." Merlin replied by way of an answer.

The blonde nodded understanding that the place was somewhere Merlin and Will used to visit. For a few moments Arthur felt like he was somehow invading Will's territory but he pushed those thoughts away. It was Merlin's decision to invite Arthur here and if the deceased William had a problem with that then it was just tough.

"We used to sit here together a lot." Merlin told the prince. "Sometimes for hours, just talking."

Once again Arthur found himself not knowing what to say. He could think of plenty of things he would _like _to say but he didn't know how to say them.

There had been a few times when Arthur had told Merlin that he loved him, cared for him and wanted to treat him right. But Merlin had always ignored such talk and begged him to hurt him some more. Sometimes Arthur wondered if Merlin even realised he was declaring love for the boy. Then there had been the times Arthur had attempted to kiss Merlin on the mouth but the warlock had never allowed it. The prince hoped that in time, Merlin would accept that he loved him and someday love him back.

Looking at the ivory skinned boy Arthur found his eyes darting to his lips. He almost let out a whine as he craved to know just how those lips tasted. In his mind, Arthur always imagined Merlin to taste pleasantly sweet but at the same time unbearably sour. As the other male sub-consciously chewed on his lower lip, Arthur found the temptation to swoop down and kiss him almost overwhelming. However, Arthur Pendragon was a prince and was well practiced at remaining composed. He fought his desires away silently vowing to himself that he would _never_ kiss Merlin unless the wizard specifically asked him to.

"What are you thinking about?" Merlin asked suddenly startling the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Nothing of importance." Arthur replied. "Why don't you tell me more about Will and how you spent your childhood together?" Arthur suggested. "It may make you feel better."

Merlin shrugged and ruffled the back of his hair with his hand.

"Honestly I don't know what to say." Merlin said. "Even though he was my best friend for so long I can never think what to say about him."

"Just tell me whatever comes to your mind." Arthur replied.

"When I close my eyes and think of Will, all I see is him dying in my arms." Merlin told the prince sadly. "Over and over. Sometimes at night I have dreams about that day. In my head…I save him, in loads of different way. Sometimes I dream that I saved him using my…my…"

"Magic." Arthur supplied saying the word in a low whisper.

The warlock nodded before continuing.

"Other times, I treat his wound somehow, like Gaius would do." Merlin said. "Then other times there's no wound at all because the arrow never hits Will…it hits me and I'm the one who dies. But when I wake up I remember what really happened, I remember that he died and I remember that I didn't save him…I didn't even try to save him. I just stood there and watched…useless as always."

"You're not useless." Arthur told him adamantly. "And the fault of his death does not lie with you. What about…what about happy memories?"

"Gone." Merlin replied simply. "I try to remember but…all the good times, the fun, the laughter…those memories seemed to die along with Will."

Arthur sighed and made to place his arm around Merlin but hesitated when the slender boy looked at him reproachfully. The blonde let his arm drop limply by his side and looked down at the earth beneath his feet. Several silent minutes later Merlin shifted closer to him and positioned Arthur's arm loosely over his shoulders.

As simple as the action was, it took Merlin a great deal of courage to do it and the result was one of an incredibly happy smiling Arthur.

"I want to thank you." Merlin said as he leaned into the prince's warmth. "For bringing me here, back to Ealdor I mean."

"You're welcome." Arthur replied.

"When did you stop being a prat and become so caring and mature anyway?" Merlin asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I assure you Merlin I'm still a prat." Arthur chuckled.

"I'd like to go home soon." Merlin said turning serious once again.

"Yes, it's getting late." Arthur observed as he looked up at the glowing moon through the tree branches. "I suppose your mother will be worrying."

"No, I mean _home_." Merlin told him. "Back to Camelot."

"I'm not sure." Arthur replied. "I need to know that things won't return to how they were the second we arrive back in Camelot."

"They won't." Merlin said quietly. "But in a day or two I want to go back regardless as to whether you come with me or not."

"You know that I will." Arthur stated. "I'd follow you through hell and back but…I never want to be the one who's putting you through hell again."

"The beatings weren't hell for me Arthur." Merlin told him. "They were all that I lived for, the nights with you. By day it felt like I was dead inside and it was so exhausting having to pretend to everybody that I was ok…then with you, I didn't have to keep acting. You reminded me I was still alive, you made me feel."

"It was wrong of me." Arthur said. "Wrong of us both. And it's not happening again…I hope you understand that. It might not have been hell for you but it was for me. I couldn't stand hurting you."

"Sire…" Merlin began before trailing off and shaking his head. "Follow me." He instructed.

Standing up, Merlin led the way out of the woods towards the nearby flowing stream of water. Though it was dark, the light from the stars and moon beamed down on the liquid surface so the two young men could clearly see the river.

As Merlin stared into the watery depths a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as a memory of Will unlocked itself.

"Will and I wanted to know how deep this river was." Merlin informed Arthur. "So one day we just jumped straight in. It came up to our chests back then…it would probably be waist height to us now. The water was freezing cold but we didn't care. We splashed around in it into we couldn't feel our toes and fingers and our lips turned blue. Then my mum made us hot drinks and we kept warm by the fire as she told us stories."

Tilting his head back Merlin looked up at the blanket of stars. A peaceful expression crossed his features and Arthur decided right then that Merlin looked insanely beautifully in the glow of the moonlight.

"Do you think he's up there?" Merlin asked. "Looking down on me?"

"I don't know." Arthur admitted. "But I always like to think my mother is up there. It's comforting in a way."

Merlin nodded his head in agreement before turning his head to meet Arthur's blue gaze.

"I'm sure they're both up there." He said.

They smiled softly at one another before Merlin shrugged off his jacket and dropped it to the ground as he stepped out of his shoes.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked as he watched the raven head begin to undress.

"Whilst I'm here I may as well bathe." Merlin answered before pulling down his breeches to reveal his naked form.

Despite the fading cuts and bruises that littered Merlin's lithe form, he still looked exquisite as he stepped into the water. He shivered slightly from the cold before whispering an enchantment. Arthur blinked in shock as the blue of Merlin's eyes shimmered gold.

"Are you joining me or not?" Merlin asked as he looked to the prince his eyes now back to their normal blue after using his magic to warm up the water.

After a brief hesitation Arthur stripped off and folded his clothes in a neat pile next to Merlin's jumbled up garments. He then joined Merlin in the water that came up to just above their waists.

The water felt good on Arthur's bare flesh and he splashed it over himself cleaning away the dirt of the past few days and watched Merlin do the same.

"Sire?" Merlin spoke up sounding a little uncertain.

"What is it?" Arthur asked meeting his manservant's eye.

"I want…I want you to make me feel." Merlin told him and Arthur instantly backed away. "Wait…not like that." Merlin said quickly. "I don't want to hurt anymore. I want to feel good."

Arthur studied Merlin for a long while before slowly and cautiously moving closer to him in the water. When they were a foot apart the prince raised his palm to Merlin's pale cheek and gently stroked the smooth skin with his thumb.

The sorcerer closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. Arthur pulled his hand away then moved behind the dark haired boy and ran his hands up the length of his arms. His movements were soft and slow and his heart was beating wildly inside his chest. As mush as he wanted to make Merlin feel good, Arthur was terrified that Merlin might change his mind and beg him to hurt him at any second.

After a few moments of intense and slightly awkward silence, Arthur placed a kiss to Merlin's neck over one of the bruises he had made. Merlin let out a soft moan at the feel and stretched his neck to grant the blonde better access.

Tenderly, Arthur dropped kisses all over Merlin's neck before turning his attention to his shoulder blades and then down the length of his spine.

"That feels nice." Merlin told him. "Thank you sire."

"I prefer when you call me Arthur." The prince replied as he turned Merlin in his arms so they were face to face.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur smiled before beginning work on pressing gentle kisses to the marks on Merlin's chest and stomach. He would have kissed the warlock's legs too but they were under the water.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed as he looped his arms around the taller man's neck. "Fuck me."

"No." Arthur replied shaking his head and gently removing Merlin's arms.

"What?" Merlin asked clearly shocked. "But I thought…"

"Merlin, I don't want to fuck you." Arthur interrupted. "I want to make love to you. There's a difference."

"Well make love to me then." Merlin said making to press his body against Arthur's.

"If I tried to kiss you on the mouth, what would you do?" Arthur asked looking into the dark water rather than at Merlin.

"I'd…I'd pull away." Merlin admitted.

"Then this isn't happening." Arthur said decisively before climbing out of the water and pulling his clothes back on.

"But I want you to make me feel good." Merlin told him as he stepped out of the water too.

"And I want to." Arthur replied. "But not this way. Not when it doesn't mean the same for you as it does me. I don't just want to have meaningless sex; I want to be able to make love to you, to hold you, to kiss you and to call you my own. But you obviously don't want the same thing."

Merlin hung his head low and wrapped his arms around himself looking insecure.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur told him. "Remember that."

Placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder, Arthur guided him back to Hunith's house before bidding him goodnight and continuing next door to Hecuba's.

That night Arthur stayed away staring at the thatched roof thinking about Merlin. In the house next door, Merlin tossed and turned all night letting out the occasional tear. The wizard wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He knew the prince cared about him. Even if he hadn't said the words aloud his actions would have been enough. Despite that, Merlin was not ready to have someone make love to him.

His thoughts turned to Will. He tried to imagine his old friend's reaction if he knew about the way Merlin had made Arthur treat him. He then tried to picture the look on Will's face if Merlin _had _allowed the prince to make love to him.

Making love, it sounded so personal, so intimate. The thought terrified Merlin but he wasn't sure why. Eventually, in the wee hours of the morning Merlin decided he would begin his journey back to Camelot later that day. He also came to the realization that the idea of true emotional intimacy scared him so much because he loved Arthur Pendragon just as the prince claimed to love him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Return to Camelot

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 10-Return to Camelot**

At the crack of dawn, Arthur was up and eating the breakfast Hecuba had prepared for him. As he was helping the old woman tidy up Merlin rapped his knuckles on the door and entered with a bright smile.

"I've already set up the horses sire." Merlin announced. "I'm ready to leave when you are."

With a nod Arthur collected his things and thanked Hecuba for her hospitality. The woman insisted on packing the boy's some lunch to take on their journey before she bid them farewell.

As Arthur settled himself onto his stallion, Merlin made his final goodbye to his mother. Hunith watched her son ride away from Ealdor along with the prince glaring hard at the blonde's back.

The two rode in silence for a time and Arthur quickly became bored.

"Speak to me Merlin." He demanded. "Amuse me with your idiocy."

"Shut up you prat." Merlin retorted with a hint of a laugh.

The blonde smirked and tilted his head to face Merlin. Rays of sunlight shined down upon the dark haired boy and Arthur was pleased to see he looked genuinely cheerful.

"What are you gawking at?" Merlin asked as his blue gaze met with those of the prince's.

"Nothing." Arthur replied. "You really are beautiful you know."

A faint blush crawled onto Merlin's face and he ducked his head to avoid the other man's eye.

"You shouldn't be such a flirt." Merlin told him. "It's not proper behavior for a future king."

Arthur just smirked and the two fell into an easy conversation which developed into playful banter as well as the odd flirty remark from the prince.

When the warlock's stomach emitted a loud grumble they came to a stop and sat down to have lunch. They both drank deeply from their shared flagon of water and feasted on bread, cheese and cold pigeon meat.

The horses grazed around behind them munching happily on the green grass.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve, Merlin moved to position himself between Arthur's legs with his back resting against the prince's chest.

"I almost wish we could just stay here." Merlin spoke up. "Just you and me away from the rest of the world."

"Wouldn't you get bored of me?" Arthur asked.

The wizard shook his head and settled himself more comfortably against the blonde man as he took up another piece of bread and tore a chunk off with his teeth.

Finishing off the last bit of his cheese, Arthur draped his arms over Merlin's shoulders and inhaled the forest-like smell of his hair. Though he didn't admit it, Arthur would have liked to stay in that place with Merlin forever as well. But Camelot and princely duties awaited Arthur.

"If you've finished eating we should be on our way." Arthur said.

"Not yet." Merlin pleaded. "Let's just stay here a while longer, just an hour more."

The prince was about to object when Merlin said the magic words.

"Please Arthur."

"Fine." Arthur agreed with a roll of his eyes and Merlin smiled beautifully pleased that he had got his own way.

They both spread themselves out comfortably on the grass and placed their hands behind their heads as they looked up at the sky pointing out shapes in the clouds.

"I've missed this you know." Arthur said with a small smile as Merlin pointed out a cloud that looked like a unicorn.

"Missed what?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"You." Arthur answered as he nudged the servant with his foot. "Just how we talk and insult one another. It's been so long since we've made one another laugh and smile. For so long you've seemed like another person to me. It's good to have you back."

"That's…nice." Merlin replied. "Corny, cheesy and clichéd but…nice. Of course you do realise you sounded like a complete and utter girl."

"Repeat what I said to anyone else and I'll cut off your overlarge ears." Arthur threatened.

Merlin's hands instantly clutched his ears protectively causing the blonde to laugh.

"You know me Merlin; I'd never do such a thing." Arthur told him.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Merlin remarked as he slowly pulled his hands away from his hearing organs.

"Don't worry; I like your ears how they are." Arthur assured him.

They chatted comfortably some more before Merlin rolled over and settled his body over Arthur's. The prince gulped and looked up at his manservant not sure how to respond to whatever Merlin had in mind.

As they made eye-contact, Merlin rolled his hips against Arthur's causing both boys to groan in appreciation.

"Merlin." Arthur gasped as his hands gripped the boy's waist. "What are you doing?"

"No talking." Merlin replied as he sat up straddling the prince. "Just feel."

He stripped off his jacket and tunic but left his neck scarf in place before rubbing himself against Arthur's erection. Muttering a spell under his breath, Merlin's eyes flashed gold before the rest of his and Arthur's clothes were magically removed.

A hiss of pleasure escaped Arthur's lips as Merlin's naked body rubbed against his own. He knew he should stop the other boy but it just felt too good.

Merlin wriggled down the prince's body before taking his hard shaft into the warm cavern of his mouth. Arthur's hips jerked upwards of their own accord and his fists clutched at the grass beneath him ripping the blades from the earth. Looking down, Arthur caught eyes with Merlin and he almost came right there but Merlin chose that moment to pull away.

The prince whimpered at the loss but Merlin shushed him and rubbed his thighs soothingly. As Arthur watched, Merlin impaled himself onto his cock letting out soft moans as he was stretched and filled.

"Merlin." Arthur breathed feeling dizzy with the pleasure of being inside the warlock once again.

Biting down on his lower lip, Merlin continued to raise himself up and then slam back down onto Arthur's member hitting his prostate every time. All Arthur could do was moan and pant as he watched his manservant ride him.

Finally, Merlin let out a strangled cry of satisfaction and released his fluids onto his and Arthur's bare chests. As Merlin's anal walls clamped around his cock, Arthur reached his own orgasm and emptied himself inside of the warlock.

Once Merlin had regained control of his breathing he pushed himself up and Arthur's penis slipped out of his arse. He suddenly felt empty but he forced himself to ignore that as he pulled his clothes back on.

Still naked on the floor and panting for breath, Arthur watched Merlin dress, each garment covering up the old cuts and bruises. Eventually, the ability to move returned to Arthur and he quickly pulled his breeches on then Merlin wordlessly helped the prince with his tunic.

Keeping his eyes to the ground, Merlin untied the horses and jumped onto his steeds back letting out a sharp wince when his anus burned from the pain.

Sitting comfortably on his own horse, Arthur led the way back to Camelot trying to think of something to say about their earlier activity.

"That shouldn't have happened." Arthur sighed after a long while.

"No." Merlin agreed. "It shouldn't."

They continued riding in an awkward silence and Arthur feared the progress Merlin had made was now lost. However, as he watched his manservant out of the corner of his eye he couldn't deny that Merlin looked better. When they had left Camelot Merlin had looked thinner, sickly pale and there had been a haunted look in his eyes. Now as they returned to Camelot Merlin looked healthier, livelier and generally more…well, more Merlin. But there was still something not quite right.

Frowning slightly Arthur turned his focus to the path. Whatever it was that Merlin was missing, Arthur would make sure it was found. For now though, it was time to see his father and lie convincingly about his absence.

Upon returning to the kingdom, Arthur found that Lord Bedros and the Lady Aradia were still guests of Camelot. He also discovered that Aradia and Morgana were now so close one might think they were sisters. He'd have to find out more about what had inspired their bond later.

After permitting Merlin to visit Gaius and catch up with the physician, Arthur made his way to his chambers and his heart ached at the sight of the vase that still boasted the dead flowers.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Deep Violet

**Disclaimer-Sadly I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing, and a special thanks to Helena for helping me with ideas xxx**

**Chapter 11-Deep Violet**

As Arthur trained with the knights, Merlin stood by with Gwen and they laughed together as they watched. Though he'd never admit it, Arthur was immensely pleased to hear Merlin cheering him on occasionally and truth be told the prince was showing off a little bit.

A short way from Merlin and Gwen was Morgana and Aradia both watching the knight's training intently. During a small break, Arthur moved over to Merlin who held out a flagon of water to him. With a nod of thanks Arthur gulped the cool liquid down before handing the flagon back to his manservant and jogging over to the two ladies.

"Morgana." He greeted. "Lady Aradia."

"Arthur." They acknowledged in unison.

"Working hard I see." Morgana said. "That certainly makes a change."

"How have things been in my absence?" Arthur asked.

"Much more enjoyable without you." Morgana jeered.

"I missed you too." Arthur replied sarcastically.

"Things have been pleasant." Aradia told him with a warm smile. "Your father has been most generous."

"I'm glad to hear you're finding your stay in Camelot enjoyable." Arthur said. "How long is it you intend to stay?"

Aradia and Morgana both flashed Arthur an identical smirk but gave no verbal answer. He looked between them with slight confusion before Lord Bedros approached and clapped a heavy hand onto his shoulder.

"Arthur my lad, would it be possible for me to join your knights in training?" He asked politely.

"Of course." Arthur answered forcing on a smile before ordering the knights back into action.

As training resumed, Aradia whispered something into Morgana's ear and the dark haired girl nodded before joining Merlin and Gwen whilst Aradia made her way back inside the castle.

"It's good to have you back Merlin." Morgana said as she stood between the two servants.

"Thank you, it's good to be back." Merlin grinned.

"So tell us, where did you and Arthur really go?" Morgana asked and Gwen looked to Merlin desperate to know the answer herself.

"We visited my mother in Ealdor." Merlin admitted.

"Why?" Gwen asked. "I mean, your mother is lovely and it makes sense for you to visit her but…why did Arthur accompany you, I mean he's the prince, surely there's other things he ought to have been doing."

"I'm sure Arthur just wanted to get away for a bit." Merlin replied. "You know, for some peace and quiet."

Morgana carefully surveyed the boy and she could tell that he wasn't being entirely truthful. She quirked an eyebrow as she tried to determine which part of what Merlin had said was true and which parts were false. As she observed him she also noticed the faintest of bruising on the back of his neck that was only partially concealed by his neck scarf.

"Gwen?" Morgana asked turning to the mocha coloured girl. "Would you be so kind as to fetch me an apple from the kitchens? I'm feeling peckish."

"Of course my lady." Gwen replied dutifully before setting off for the kitchens.

Once Gwen was far enough away Morgana leaned closer to Merlin so as to whisper in his ear.

"How did you get that bruise on your neck?" She asked. "And don't lie to me."

Feeling a small sense of panic, Merlin's hand flew up to his throat and he tried to think of a believable excuse but nothing came to him.

"Well?" Morgana asked impatiently when he failed to answer.

As she continued to look at the servant expectantly she noticed his eyes flicker towards Arthur for a brief moment.

"Merlin, did Arthur hurt you?" She asked seriously.

Eyes bulging Merlin gaped at her and shook his head frantically.

"He did, didn't he?" Morgana asked sounding horrified. "He hit you."

"No, I promise you it's not what it looks like." Merlin said urgently.

"Then explain it to me." Morgana demanded.

Looking around helplessly Merlin realised he had no choice. If he didn't tell Morgana the truth now she'd only keep interrogating him until he told her everything and she'd probably question Arthur too.

"Not here." Merlin pleaded as a few villagers passed by with buckets in hand heading off to the water supply.

"Very well." Morgana sighed. "Come to my chambers after lunch. You will tell me everything then."

Merlin just nodded dumbly as the beautiful woman turned away from him and presented Gwen with a smile as she rejoined them with the apple Morgana had requested.

***

When the knights' training session was over, Merlin accompanied Arthur back to his rooms. He helped the prince out of his chainmail before setting to work on sharpening his sword.

"You seem tense." Arthur observed as he watched the dark haired boy work.

"I'm fine sire." Merlin lied as he kept his eyes on the blade in his hand.

Frowning slightly the blonde came to sit beside him and gently took the sword away from Merlin and set it safely aside.

"Is this about what happened during our return to Camelot?" Arthur asked him. "Because if so then I assure you there is no need to feel awkward."

"It's not that." Merlin told him. "I'm just being my usual idiot self."

From the look on the prince's face it was obvious that he didn't believe him but he did not push the matter. He simply ruffled Merlin's hair slightly before standing up and telling Merlin to continue his work.

***

As instructed, Merlin entered Morgana's chambers after lunch and found both Morgana and Aradia waiting for him there. He inclined his head to the visiting noble woman and shuffled his feet awkwardly wishing that he'd had the courage to defy Morgana's request for a meeting.

"Take your scarf off Merlin." Morgana ordered. "Your jacket and tunic too."

Casting his eyes downwards Merlin did as he was told and the dark haired woman let out a slight gasp when she saw the numerous scratches and bruises that covered the boy's torso. Aradia remained silent as she scanned his battered form.

"Is Arthur responsible for all of those marks?" Morgana asked sounding angry.

"He's not…it isn't as it seems." Merlin told her as he pulled his tunic back on.

"I am disappointed." Aradia spoke up. "You told me Arthur would make a fine king, that he was not like his father, yet he beats his manservant. It would seem Arthur is very much like Uther."

"That's not true." Merlin said defensively.

"I really thought Arthur was a good man at heart." Morgana said as she looked at Merlin pityingly. "I knew he was a prat of course but I always believed him to be a decent person beneath his arrogance. We won't let him get away with this Merlin. We'll make him pay for how he's hurt you."

"No." Merlin cried. "You don't understand."

"Merlin, did Arthur give you those cuts and bruises?" Aradia asked in an authoritative tone.

"He did." Merlin confessed with a small nod. "But…"

"No buts." Aradia interrupted. "If he caused you this pain then there is nothing more to understand. Like his father Arthur is a monster."

"He is not." Merlin defended glaring at the blonde woman liking her less and less by the second. "Arthur is the greatest man I know."

"Then you obviously don't know many men." Aradia retorted.

"Well you don't know Arthur." Merlin replied. "Morgana, please, just let me explain…this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh no?" Aradia enquired. "Then what did happen? Were you training with him perhaps and received the odd bump and bruise? You must think us fools if you expect us to believe such a story as that."

Turning away from Lady Aradia, Merlin stepped up to Morgana and looked her carefully in the eye.

"I asked him to hurt me." Merlin told her. "Begged him to. Since we returned from Ealdor…since Will's death, I haven't been myself. It felt like I was the one who died and every day…every day was like torture."

"That's not true." Morgana tried to reason. "You were happy. I know you were, I saw you, spoke to you, laughed with you. You were happy."

"Whatever happiness you saw on my face was only pretend." Merlin replied. "Every laugh was false and each smile was fake. It was as though I were a shell. I couldn't feel anything…except with Arthur. I needed him to hurt me so that I could feel; so that I knew I was still alive…then we'd…we'd…be intimate together. Every night I'd force him to do these things to me. He hated it, he didn't want to. He was disgusted with himself but he did it for me because I asked him to…because he cares."

Morgana studied him carefully unable to believe what she was hearing but at the same time knowing that Merlin was speaking the truth.

"That's why Arthur took me to Ealdor." Merlin said. "He told my mother about…everything…he thought being home for a while might help me…and it did. That's the truth, I promise you."

"I believe you." Morgana assured him before looking to Aradia who didn't seem very impressed. "I believe him." Morgana said in a stronger tone.

Bending down, Merlin picked up his jacket and pulled it back on before stepping towards the door.

"Not just yet." Aradia called. "I ought to seek out my husband, you can accompany me. Farewell my dear Morgana."

Together, Merlin and Aradia left Morgana's chambers and proceeded down the corridor. The blonde woman looped her arm with Merlin's and guided him to a secluded part of the castle where she came to a sudden stop and faced him.

"My lady?" Merlin asked in confusion but she shushed him.

She stared at him intently and Merlin felt highly uncomfortable under her piercing gaze. She muttered strange words under her breath and a deep violet glint coloured her irises. A minute later her eyes returned to normal and an infuriated expression crossed her features.

Chanting louder, Aradia stared into his eyes again but whatever she was attempting to do was not working.

"You have magic." Merlin whispered.

"Tell no-one." Aradia warned him in a hiss. "You'll only cause trouble. The king would never believe the word of a servant over that of a lady."

With that said Aradia turned on her heel and stormed off. Gulping slightly, Merlin took off in a sprint heading for Gaius' rooms. When he stumbled in Gaius looked up in shock.

"What have you done now?" He asked in exasperation.

"The lady Aradia." Merlin said. "She's a witch."

The old physician set his book down and turned to his charge.

"You're sure of this?" Gaius questioned.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Merlin told him. "Her eyes turned violet. She tried casting some kind of spell on me."

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Gaius asked worriedly as he hastened over to his nephew and placed a hand to his forehead checking his temperature.

"I'm fine." Merlin assured his mentor. "Whatever she tried to do didn't work. But I fear what she may be capable of and what her intentions might be."

"She and Morgana have been getting along splendidly well." Gaius said. "They are rarely out of one another's company. Aradia may be manipulating Morgana to do her dirty work."

"No, she couldn't be." Merlin replied. "Nobody is able to manipulate Morgana; she's too smart and too stubborn. Although…they could be working together, Morgana has magic too, perhaps Aradia knows that."

"I've known Morgana since she was a child." Gaius reasoned. "She's not evil and we're not sure if Aradia is."

"Oh trust me, Aradia isn't as innocent as she seems." Merlin told him as he paced the room. "She's up to something, I'm sure of it, and I fear Morgana is involved."

"Then we'd better keep an eye on them." Gaius suggested.

"That's impossible." Merlin sighed. "I can't tail the two of them around everywhere."

"You can't, but I can." A voice said from the doorway.

Turning round Merlin spotted Gwen slipping inside.

"Morgana has been different ever since Aradia's arrival." Gwen told the two males. "I know it's not my place to be judgmental but I don't trust lady Aradia at all."

"Gwen, if Aradia realised you're spying her…" Merlin trailed off not knowing what to say. "This will be dangerous Gwen." He finally said.

"I understand that." Gwen replied. "And I'm willing to take the risk."

"What about Lord Bedros?" Merlin asked. "Is there any chance he's involved with Aradia's plan."

"I wouldn't know." Gwen answered.

"Nor I." Gaius said. "But I can find out."

The two youths looked to their elder waiting for him to elaborate.

"I'll share a bottle of red wine with Uther and Bedros tonight." Gaius said. "When drunk Bedros has a very loose tongue. If he has any part in whatever Aradia is planning he'll spill it out after a goblet or two."

"I'll attend to Morgana now." Gwen told them. "I believe she's out of Aradia's company for once, I'll see if I can talk to her."

"Gwen, thank you." Merlin said graciously and she smiled at him before leaving. "I should attend to Arthur."

Gaius nodded and watched Merlin leave.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. The Prince's Problem

**Disclaimer-Sadly, I still don't own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, enjoy : )**

**Chapter 12-The Prince's Problem **

The following day, Gwen joined Merlin and Gaius in the physician's living quarters.

"I am certain that Lord Bedros knows nothing of Aradia's intentions." Gaius told the two youths. "He doesn't even know she has magical powers. The only thing of consequence he said last night was his deep attraction for Morgana."

"How did the king respond to that?" Gwen asked.

"He challenged Bedros to a thumb wrestle." Gaius replied. "And he lost."

Merlin let out a snort of laughter and Gwen emitted a soft giggle.

"Obviously Uther was drunk." Gaius said sternly. "And the two of you are not to breathe a word of this is that understood?"

Still struggling not to laugh, Merlin and Gwen nodded.

"Well I wasn't able to get any information out of Morgana I'm afraid." Gwen told them apologetically. "But I did manage to get hold of this."

She slipped a hand down the top of her dress before pulling out a leather cord with a glowing pendant dangling on the end.

"It was in Morgana's jewelry box." Gwen continued to say. "I've never seen such a thing before, I'm certain it's not hers."

"It's magic isn't it?" Merlin asked Gaius as the physician examined the glowing pendant.

"I believe so." Gaius replied. "What I can't be sure of is how it came into Morgana's possession."

"Aradia must have placed it there." Gwen said immediately. "Maybe it's controlling Morgana somehow."

"I don't think so." Gaius mused. "Ever since she was a child Morgana has had a very strong mind. If the purpose of this pendant was to control Morgana it wouldn't have worked. Gwen, tell me, how has Morgana been sleeping lately?"

"Well." Gwen told him. "Better than she's done in a long while. She doesn't even need to take the sleeping draught anymore."

Gaius cast Gwen a thoughtful expression before hooking his glasses on and inspecting the jewel more carefully muttering quietly to himself.

Just when Gaius looked ready to tell the two youngsters his conclusion a Sir Bedivere burst through the door with a pair of knights behind him.

"Arrest the girl." He commanded and the two knights seized Gwen by the arms and dragged her out whilst Gaius stealthily hid the pendant in the pocket of his robes.

"Wait, you can't do that." Merlin objected. "She's done nothing."

The knights ignored him as they forced Gwen along. Merlin looked helplessly to Gaius who looked as worried as he did as he rose from his chair to follow after them. They dragged Gwen to the great hall and threw her to the floor at Uther's feet.

"Gwen?" Morgana asked in shock from where she stood to the side of the king. "What's going on?"

"Guinevere." Uther spoke ignoring his ward. "You have been accused of stealing the lady Aradia's jewels, how do you plead?"

"My lord, please, I did no such thing." Gwen sobbed.

"You were seen." Lord Bedros interrupted. "By one of the other servants."

"That's a lie!" Merlin cried and Arthur quickly moved over to his manservant and hissed for him to be quiet.

Looking over the prince's shoulder Merlin saw that Aradia looked very smug indeed but the moment Morgana turned to look at the blonde woman her face morphed into one of distress.

"Honestly Uther, there is no need for all of this." Aradia said in that faux pleasant voice of hers. "The servant who passed on the information could have been mistaken."

"But my dear, how else can you explain the disappearance of your jewelry?" Bedros asked.

"My darling husband, just because my jewelry has gone missing doesn't mean young Guinevere is responsible." Aradia replied. "We've no proof that it was she who stole it."

"Precisely." Morgana stated. "This accusation is outrageous. Gwen is my handmaiden and my friend, I trust her."

"Well if your maid truly is innocent I'm sure she won't object to us searching her house." Bedros commented.

Merlin's insides filled with dread as Uther gave the go ahead for the knights to search Gwen's home for the missing jewelry. He knew of course that Gwen hadn't taken it but he had a shrewd suspicion that Aradia had planted the jewels somewhere in her house. Her behavior in the hall was merely an act to keep Morgana on her side.

Sure enough, as Sir Bedivere looked under Gwen's bed he found the lady Aradia's jewels. In a matter of seconds Gwen was being dragged down to the dungeons and all Merlin could do was watch on helplessly.

He couldn't focus for the rest of the day and his lack of concentration resulted in him trying to polish Arthur's mace instead of his boots.

A slight tap around the back of the head alerted him to the prince's presence.

"Merlin, I understand that you're upset about Guinevere but please try and concentrate." Arthur drawled.

"Sorry sire." Merlin groaned as he muttered a spell that had Arthur's boots magically polished in under a minute.

"You idiot." Arthur snapped clipping him round the ear. "If it hadn't been me who saw you do that you'd be heading for the chopping block as we speak."

"Sorry sire." Merlin repeated.

"Tell me what's wrong." Arthur requested as he sank down into his chair and looked over at the warlock perched on the spindly legged stool.

Taking a deep sigh, Merlin explained to Arthur all about Aradia.

"She's a witch?" Arthur asked in shock and Merlin nodded in confirmation. "But why is she bothering to get so close to Morgana? And why did she go after Gwen?"

"Gwen offered to keep an eye on them." Merlin answered. "To see if she could find anything out. Aradia must have guessed what was happening and set up the jewelry fiasco to get Gwen out of the way."

"You said she tried to put a spell on you." Arthur recalled. "Why would Aradia want to harm you? Does she know about…your gift?"

"No." Merlin assured him. "She knows nothing of my power. I don't know what she tried to do to me but whatever it was she didn't want Morgana knowing about it."

Standing up, Merlin began pacing the room and wringing his hands together anxiously.

"Merlin, calm down." Arthur told him gently. "I'll speak to my father."

"That won't help." Merlin sighed. "I'm going to have to sort this out myself…like I always do."

"What? You never solve any of Camelot's problems." Arthur scoffed. "I do all the hard work whilst you hide in the background screaming like a girl."

"I do not scream like a girl." Merlin retorted. "And I'll have you know that I hide in the background so that nobody sees me use my magic. Then you just take the credit."

"For argument's sake let's just say it's a joint effort." Arthur compromised.

"Fine." Merlin agreed. "Oh, there's something else I should probably tell you."

"I'm not so sure I want to know but tell me anyway." Arthur replied.

"Morgana knows about…about what's happened between us." Merlin told him quietly.

"Be more specific Merlin." Arthur ordered even though he knew precisely what Merlin was referring to.

"Honestly it's not my fault." Merlin said. "She saw a bruise on my neck and asked how it happened…I couldn't lie to her; you know what she's like. So I told her about the beatings and the…the sex. And I made it perfectly clear that it was I who asked to be treated in such a way and…um…"

"What?" Arthur asked fearfully. "What else?"

"Aradia knows too." Merlin admitted. "She was in Morgana's chambers when they forced me to confess."

Not knowing what to say Arthur just groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Standing up he walked to meet Merlin and looked down at the dark haired boy.

"So what are we to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." Merlin replied. "It's usually Gaius who comes up with the answers; I just do what he tells me to…sometimes."

"Then I suppose we should speak to Gaius." Arthur said decisively marching over to his door with Merlin following behind.

They reached Gaius' chambers and the white haired man told them that he suspected Aradia had planted the pendant in Morgana's rooms to help her sleep better.

"That doesn't sound evil." Arthur commented. "Why would she do that?"

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look and Arthur immediately became concerned.

"Morgana's nightmares," Gaius began. "They are visions of the future. She is a seer. Whether she's aware of the gift she has I'm not sure but it appears that Aradia knows of her talents."

"How do you know that Aradia knows?" Merlin asked.

"Why else would she hide this in Morgana's room?" Gaius replied holding the pendant up. "Since Aradia's arrival Morgana has been sleeping better because of this charm. That means she isn't having nightmares of the future so she can't foresee what Aradia's plans are."

"So how do we stop Aradia from doing…whatever it is she's planning on doing?" Arthur asked.

"Push her out a window." Merlin suggested and Arthur's lips twitched in amusement but Gaius frowned in disapproval.

"For now I'm afraid we'll just have to see what happens." Gaius said. "And in the mean time, be careful." He directed the last part specifically at Merlin.

***

That evening, Merlin drew up a bath for Arthur. The prince stripped off and sank into the hot water releasing a sigh of pleasure. Shrugging off his tunic so as not to get it wet, Merlin crouched beside the tub and used the wash rag to gently wash Arthur's soft flesh.

A small moan escaped the blonde as his servant's hand brushed his nipple.

"Sorry." Merlin apologized in no ore than a whisper, his breath tickling the shell of the prince's ear.

Arthur turned his head to the side to admire the warlock's face and his blue orbs instantly dropped to Merlin's pink lips. Merlin could tell where Arthur was staring and he wasn't too sure how he felt about it.

Taking a gulp, Merlin resumed his task of washing his master's strong muscled torso. Closing his eyes, Arthur tilted his head back and enjoyed the contact. When the time came for Merlin to wash Arthur's hair the prince found himself growing hard and he flushed slightly in embarrassment.

Although Merlin could clearly see the effect his ministrations had on the prince he pretended not to notice. Once he'd finished cleaning Arthur's golden hair he reached for the towel and held it out ready for Arthur to wrap around his waist.

Stepping out of the bathtub, Arthur took the towel and hobbled towards his bed trying to ignore the raging hard-on between his legs. Whilst Merlin got rid of the bath water, by using his magic, Arthur tried to wriggle into his nightwear but was unsuccessful.

"Arthur, I could…I mean…it looks uncomfortable." Merlin said as he gestured awkwardly at Arthur's erection. "I could, you know…help."

"It's fine." Arthur told him. "I can…take care of it myself. Just go and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Very well." Merlin nodded as he headed for the door. "Goodnight sire."

"Merlin wait." Arthur called before the warlock had even opened the door.

"Yes sire?" Merlin asked turning back to face the prince who had discarded the towel and was now sat on his bed completely nude.

"Please." Arthur replied simply indicating his problem.

"Of course." Merlin smiled softly as he made his way back towards the prince and knelt before him. He rested his hands on Arthur's thighs and rubbed them soothingly. "Relax Arthur."

Arthur watched in fascination as Merlin engulfed his thick member and hummed around the excited organ as he sucked. All Arthur could do was whimper and groan as his fingers latched on to his servant's raven hair. In no time at all Arthur had reached completion and Merlin pulled away before the prince's seed could explode in his mouth.

Grabbing Arthur's nightwear, Merlin carefully helped the blonde dress for bed before encouraging him to get under the covers. He tucked the quilt around him and gently brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"Sorry." Merlin breathed once he realised he was stroking Arthur's hair. "Night Arthur."

"Merlin." Arthur called before the sorcerer reached the door. "Stay."

The warlock paused for a long moment before wordlessly leaving the prince's chambers.

The sound of the door closing seemed to echo loudly around the room and Arthur covered his ears in hopes of blocking out the sound. He then turned his head to the side and through the darkness he could just make out the outline of the vase of dead flowers.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Lips

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 13-Lips**

Moving quietly into the prince's chambers, Merlin set the breakfast tray down on the table then crossed to the window and pulled open the curtains. The sunlight fell across the room giving Arthur's sleeping form a golden glow.

As he tiptoed to the bed, Merlin smiled at the sight. Arthur's blonde hair was pooled over his pillow like a halo and his skin almost appeared to sparkle. There was definitely something angelic about the prince when he slept.

Perching on the edge of the bed, Merlin leaned over his master and gazed down at his parted lips. Closing his eyes, the warlock wondered what it might be like to kiss the fair-haired man. The idea didn't seem awful; in fact it seemed very pleasant indeed. As Merlin opened his eyes and admired the prince's face, he imagined kissing Arthur would be heaven.

Raising his hand up, Merlin slapped the blonde lightly across the face effectively waking him up.

"Good morning sire." Merlin greeted with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I could have you thrown in the stocks for that." Arthur growled as he sat up. "You slap like a girl." He added.

Merlin just grinned goofily at him before yanking the covers away from him then watching as Arthur walked over to his table and slumped into his seat to eat his breakfast.

"Merlin." Arthur said after swallowing down a sausage. "Might I remind you that you're paid to serve me, not to lounge around on my bed and watch me eat?"

"Sorry sire." Merlin apologized as he got up and got to work on making Arthur's bed.

Once Arthur finished his breakfast, Merlin helped him dress and found himself gazing at Arthur's lips much too often. He coughed awkwardly before bending down to lace up Arthur's boots.

"Any thoughts on how we can resolve the Aradia situation?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin sighed with a shake of his head. "Though I wish to visit Gwen today, if you'll let me."

"Of course." Arthur told him. "You can go now if you like. I'm going to speak with Morgana."

"Is that a good idea?" Merlin asked. "I mean, she knows about all that happened between us…she probably won't greet you with friendship."

"I have to talk to her sooner or later." Arthur reasoned. "I may as well let her unleash her anger now."

"And what if Aradia is with her?" Merlin questioned.

"I'm sure I can handle her." Arthur said reassuringly as he placed a hand on Merlin's cheek gently.

Without realizing it, Merlin leaned in to the gentle caress and wrapped his fingers around Arthur's wrist keeping his hand there. It was only when his eyes met with those of the prince that he took note of his actions.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled as he let go of Arthur's wrist and pulled his face away from his hand. "I'll just…I'll be on my way to see Gwen now."

"Very well." Arthur replied. "Give her my best."

Merlin nodded before bolting through the door. Alone in his room, Arthur let out a sigh as his fingers tingled slightly from where he had touched the warlock's face. He recalled how he had asked Merlin to stay with him the night before but the boy had left and his heart panged from the memory.

Shaking his head as if to encourage the painful thought to disappear, Arthur made for the door to make his way to Morgana's chambers.

He stared at the wood of her door for a long time before he worked up the courage to knock.

"Come in." Morgana's voice called and he cautiously stepped inside.

To his annoyance, the lady Aradia was sat down with Morgana sharing a drink with her and both eating a bowl of grapes.

"Morgana." Arthur greeted. "Aradia."

"Arthur." Morgana scowled.

"Merlin is visiting Gwen." Arthur said. "The innocent girl who was wrongly accused of stealing your jewelry." He added looking at Aradia.

"My things were found in her house." Aradia replied. "What more proof do you need?"

"Morgana, surely you don't believe this of Guinevere?" Arthur asked turning to the dark haired woman. "You know her, you trust her. She wouldn't do such a thing as this, surely you realise that."

"Until yesterday I would not have believed such a thing." Morgana said. "Yet as Aradia said, the evidence was there. I suppose we can't always trust the people we'd like to, isn't that right Arthur?"

"I know you're angry about what happened between Merlin and I." Arthur replied. "And I don't blame you, I hate myself for the way I treated him."

"And so you should." Morgana retorted coldly. "I thought better of you but it turns out you're as monstrous as Uther."

"Father isn't a monster." Arthur defended. "And you owe him a great deal of gratitude for the way he's looked after you. He dotes on you like a daughter."

"He wouldn't if he knew the truth about me." Morgana replied. "I doubt you would care much for me if you knew the truth either."

"I do know the truth." Arthur told her. "About both of you." He continued as he spared a glance towards Aradia who looked momentarily stunned before forcing her features into a neutral expression.

Morgana studied the prince unsure if he really did know the truth or not.

"Really, what truth is that?" She challenged as she stood up from her chair and walked round the table to face him.

"That you are a seer." Arthur answered unable to keep the smirk off his lips when he saw the shock horror on Morgana's face. "And I don't think any differently of you Morgana. You're still the same irritating woman to me."

A smile slowly spread onto Morgana's face and from the corner of his eye, Arthur noted that Aradia didn't look too pleased with the way things were going.

"You never fail to surprise me." Morgana admitted.

"And you never fail to annoy me." Arthur returned earning himself a dirty look.

"I'm still angry with you." Morgana told him.

"As you should be." Aradia spoke up as she rose to stand by Morgana's side. "Remember all those bruises that littered that servant boy's torso. That is appalling behavior for a future king. Royalty or not he had no right to treat that boy in such a brutal way. That's despicable."

"My lady." Arthur said with false politeness. "You know nothing about Merlin or anything about me so you are in no possession to pass judgment. And I don't know why you are here or what your plan is but know now that you will not get away with it."

"Arthur." Morgana snapped. "Don't be so rude. Aradia and Bedros are our guests."

"Bedros may be a guest." Arthur replied. "But if father knew that Aradia was actually a witch she certainly wouldn't be."

The blonde woman's eyes flickered with fear and Arthur couldn't help but feel smug.

"Aradia cannot help that she has magical powers." Morgana reasoned. "Just as I can't control my gift of sight."

"I understand that." Arthur said. "But everyone who has magic has control over how they use their power, whether they use it for evil or for good. How do you use your magic Aradia?"

"Arthur." Morgana reprimanded as she cast an apologetic look at Aradia.

"It's just a question." Arthur said innocently. "And I'd like an answer. Tell me, my lady, why did you try to put a spell on my manservant?"

"What?" Morgana spluttered. "You tried to use magic on Merlin?"

"No, I would not do such a thing." Aradia answered. "The prince is lying."

"No he isn't." Morgana told her as she looked Arthur up and down. "I know he isn't. I can always tell when he's concealing the truth. Why did you try to use magic on Merlin? What has he ever done to you?"

Aradia looked truly concerned now and she began edging her way to the door, a bead of nervous sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Aradia, what did you try to do to Merlin?" Morgana asked again.

Without answering, Aradia swept through the door pulling it shut behind her and hurried away.

"I don't understand." Morgana admitted as she looked towards Arthur. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Arthur sighed. "But you can't trust that woman."

"Why not?" Morgana asked. "Because she has magic?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…she has magic but she can't be trusted." Arthur explained. "I fear she's plotting against Camelot."

"That's ridiculous." Morgana scoffed.

"Morgana, do you honestly believe that Guinevere is guilty of theft?" Arthur asked her.

"No." Morgana answered after a long while. "I do not."

"Aradia framed her." Arthur said. "That's the only explanation. She planted the jewels in Gwen's house so she could get her out of the way. She knows you listen to Gwen, she didn't want her interfering."

"Then we have to prove Gwen's innocence and get her out of prison." Morgana told him. "We can't leave her there."

"But to prove her innocence we have to prove Aradia's guilt." Arthur pointed out. "The only way father will listen is if he learns that she's a witch."

"If he learns Aradia has magic he will execute her." Morgana said.

"I know." Arthur replied. "And in this case I think he would be right to. She's not your friend Morgana, she's using you."

"That's not true." Morgana objected. "Besides, if we tell Uther she has magic he could also find out about me and then I'd be killed too."

"I'd never let that happen." Arthur promised. "Are you going to help us expose Aradia or not?"

"Us?" Morgana asked quirking an eyebrow in question. "Who's us?"

"Merlin, Gaius and myself." Arthur answered. "We need you Morgana. It's the only way we can help Gwen."

"Fine." Morgana nodded. "But I'm doing this for Gwen, not for you."

Arthur just rolled his eyes before leaving her chambers. When he returned to his own rooms, Merlin was there waiting for him. He told the dark haired boy what had happened with the Aradia and Morgana situation.

"How's Guinevere holding up?" Arthur asked once he'd finished telling the warlock everything.

"She'll be fine." Merlin replied as though trying to convince himself. "She's a strong girl. We're going to get her out. Everything will be fine."

The prince studied his manservant with worry. He was clearly distressed about Gwen and he sincerely hoped that they'd be able to help her. God forbid that Gwen met the same fate as Will. If Merlin were to lose Gwen, Arthur didn't think he would ever recover.

He crossed over to the pale skinned boy and pulled him away from remaking the bed for the third time. He tilted Merlin's face up by his chin so that he was looking into his eyes.

"It _will_ be ok Merlin." Arthur assured him. "I promise you. We'll deal with Aradia and we'll get Gwen released from the dungeons."

"It's my fault." Merlin said quietly. "If it wasn't for me allowing Gwen to spy on Morgana and Aradia this never would have happened. It's my fault she's in prison for something she did not do. Everything's my fault."

"Merlin, listen to me, you are not to blame." Arthur told him firmly. "Do you understand? You are not to blame. Say it."

"I can't." Merlin whimpered.

"Yes you can." Arthur replied. "Say it." He ordered.

"I'm not…I'm not to…n-not to b-blame." Merlin stuttered.

"Again." Arthur commanded.

"I'm not to blame." Merlin repeated in a stronger voice.

Arthur nodded in approval before gently running a hand through the sorcerer's dark locks. Closing his eyes, Merlin sighed in pleasure before burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. Arthur held him tightly still stroking his hair. He felt wetness on his skin and realised Merlin was crying.

"Please." Merlin begged as he pulled his head up to look at the prince. "I need you. Please Arthur."

He knew he should say no, that he was taking advantage of Merlin when he was in a vulnerable state, but Arthur did not have the will power to turn him down.

As tenderly as he could, he divested Merlin and himself of clothing before carrying the slender boy bridal style to the bed. Spread out on Arthur's mattress, Merlin felt uncomfortable; they'd never used the bed before, it was much too intimate.

However, he took a deep breath and allowed Arthur to take him on the bed but he would not permit the prince to kiss him even though a large part of him craved to taste Arthur's lips.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. China and Stone

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 14-China and Stone**

After Arthur had spilled his release inside Merlin's passage he pulled out of the dark haired boy and they lay side by side staring at the ceiling. They remained silent and barely moved a muscle. However, they could not stay still forever and Merlin took it upon himself to be the first to make movement.

The warlock sat up and moved off the bed before pulling on his clothes. Following his lead, Arthur did the same. Once they were both clothed they stood opposite one another but had yet to make eye contact.

A knock at the door interrupted their mutual silence and Arthur permitted entrance to the person outside. A second later Morgana stepped into the room closing the door behind her. She looked between the two males and judging by the look on her face she had guessed what had just happened between them.

"Pardon my intrusion." Morgana said glaring at Arthur somewhat.

"You're still mad at me then." Arthur sighed.

"I promise you it will be a long time before you earn my forgiveness." Morgana told him. "I'm only agreeing to help expose Aradia's magic because of Gwen."

"We still have no idea where to even begin." Merlin spoke up. "We can't just accuse her of witchcraft when we have no proof."

"Then we must get proof." Morgana replied though there was a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Morgana." Arthur said as he looked at her carefully. "If we're going to free Guinevere you need to be fully committed."

"Of course I'm committed." Morgana snapped at him. "Gwen is my friend; I will not leave her to rot in the dungeons."

"I only meant that you cannot let your friendship with Aradia get in the way." Arthur told her gently. "I understand that the two of you have grown close but she's the enemy, you have to remember that."

"She's not _my _enemy." Morgana defended. "There's a bond between her and I. We understand each other."

"What about your bond with Gwen?" Arthur challenged. "Surely that's more important to you?"

"Will you stop speaking to me like this?" Morgana asked beginning to get angry. "I've already told you that I want to help Gwen."

"You can't have both." Merlin said quietly and the two nobles looked over to where he was standing by the window looking down at the courtyard below.

Morgana and Arthur shared a look of confusion upon hearing Merlin's words and both waited for the serving boy to elaborate.

"You have to make a choice." Merlin continued.

"Choice, what choice?" Morgana questioned.

"Between Gwen and Aradia." Merlin answered her still looking out the window. "You cannot be friends with them both. You either choose Gwen and help us prove her innocence and free her from prison…or you choose Aradia and you turn your back on us, on Gwen, on Uther and on Camelot."

Morgana cocked her head to the side and surveyed the back of Merlin's head unable to give a verbal response to what he'd just said. She then turned to Arthur who gave her an expression that said he fully agreed with Merlin. The seer swallowed audibly before taking a few steps backwards towards the door.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked softly as he watched her shake her head. "Are you helping us or not?"

"I'm helping Gwen." Morgana told him quietly before opening the door and turning out of the room.

As Morgana left, the awkward silence that had previously encased prince and warlock returned. Whilst Merlin continued to gaze thoughtfully out of the window, Arthur alternated between staring at the dead flowers, the back of Merlin's head and the bed they had recently fucked in.

Eventually Merlin turned round but he still didn't meet the blonde's eye.

"Will Morgana be alright?" He asked.

"Of course." Arthur assured him. "Morgana isn't a fragile piece of china; she's as hard as stone."

"Do you think we can do this?" Merlin asked with an edge of doubt creeping into his voice. "Do you think we can thwart Aradia's plans whatever they may be and free Gwen?"

"We'll find a way." Arthur told him confidently.

At long last, the two boys made eye contact with one another. They wordlessly held one another's gaze for a long time before Merlin bowed his head respectfully then left the room.

***

When Merlin returned home Gaius looked up at him from where he was preparing some kind of medicine.

"We need to do something Gaius." Merlin told his mentor as he began pacing the room. "I visited Gwen earlier and I cannot bear seeing her locked up like that."

"I know Merlin." Gaius said soothingly. "We mustn't give up hope."

"But we're not doing anything." Merlin pointed out. "How can we help Gwen by doing nothing?"

"Morgana will help us." Gaius replied. "Now that we have the magic pendent that Aradia placed on Morgana's rooms to keep her visions at bay I believe Morgana's visions will return. She will see what Aradia's plans are and then we'll have a greater advantage."

"But what if Morgana doesn't have another dream?" Merlin asked. "Or what if she does but she doesn't realise it's the future or what if she doesn't tell us about it?"

"Merlin, have more faith in her." Gaius told him sternly. "Morgana is our friend; we can trust her to do the right thing."

"I'm not so sure." Merlin admitted. "The way she is around the lady Aradia…I've never seen her like that before. She says they have a bond, that they understand one another."

"That's perfectly understandable for Morgana to say such a thing." Gaius reasoned. "Aradia has magic and so does Morgana. It's natural that she feels a connection with her. All her life Morgana has been taught that magic of any form is evil. It must have been difficult for her to discover her own powers and always have to conceal them."

"Well that makes two of us." Merlin pointed out causing the physician to frown.

"Morgana hasn't met a woman her age that has magic other than Aradia." Gaius said. "Now she has someone she can relate to."

"But Aradia cannot be trusted." Merlin replied. "And if Morgana sides with her then neither can she."

"Not everything is black and white or good and evil Merlin." Gaius told him. "Rather like Uther, Morgana sometimes does the wrong things but her reasons come from the heart."

Merlin let out a heavy sigh and sat himself down. He drummed his fingers on the table for a while until Gaius shot him an annoyed look.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "And I don't mean to speak ill of Morgana. I want more than anything to believe the good in her but…I fear Aradia's influence may…I don't even know."

"Perhaps you should speak to Morgana about all this." Gaius suggested. "Tell her about your magic. I know I've advised you against it in the past but perhaps having a magical friend is exactly what Morgana needs and since neither of us want it to be Aradia perhaps it could be you. Although, not until Aradia is dealt with…if Aradia learned the truth about you the consequences would be unthinkable."

"How so?" Merlin asked. "I could beat lady Aradia. I'm sure my power exceeds her own, why else would the spell she cast fail to work on me?"

"I meant that Aradia would inform the king of your powers and Uther would have you beheaded without a second though." Gaius answered.

"That's not fair." Merlin complained.

"Life's not fair Merlin." Gaius said.

"If I went up to the king and told him Aradia was a witch he'd have me thrown in the stocks but if she told him I was a wizard he'd kill me." Merlin grumbled. "Why can't Uther value the word of a servant as well as he does a knight or a lady?"

"That's just the way Uther is." Gaius explained. "It's the way his parents raised him to behave."

Slumping in his set Merlin looked glumly about the room feeling stressed about everything going on.

"What's that you're making anyway?" He asked gesturing to the tubes and liquids that surrounded Gaius' workbench.

"An elixir." Gaius answered. "I'm going to slip it into Aradia's goblet. It is my hope that this will force her to be honest and reveal the truth."

"A truth potion?" Merlin asked sitting up straight. "Will it work?"

"I'm not sure." Gaius replied. "We'll have to wait to find out."

***

When darkness fell over Camelot, Merlin made his way through the castle heading towards Arthur's chambers. He came to a stop outside the door but did not enter. He merely stared at the wood as he thought of the blonde man who was probably in his bed inside the room.

It wasn't until Merlin heard the sound of footsteps that he tiptoed into Arthur's room. The room was dark and as Merlin's eyes adjusted he saw that Arthur was asleep on his bed snoring lightly.

Quietly so as not to disturb his sleep, Merlin crept over to the prince and looked down at his sleeping form.

"I do love you Arthur." Merlin whispered into the blonde's ear. "Someday I will find the courage to tell you to your face. I don't know if we can ever be together…not properly anyway. I mean you're the future king; you must marry a princess and produce an heir. You cannot achieve that with me. Then there's your father…he certainly wouldn't hear of you being with a servant especially a man. But whether we can be together or not…I will always love you Arthur. Sleep well sire."

Leaning down, Merlin placed the lightest of kisses to Arthur's cheek before slipping out of the royal chambers and heading back to his own bed. Just as he returned to his own bedroom and rested his head down on the pillow, Morgana jolted awake from a vision.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Land of Dreams

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**I have successfully turned my brother into a Merlin fan, now he runs around the house all the time trying to cast spells or pretending he's wielding a sword. He's 25 years old by the way lol**

**Chapter 15-Land of Dreams **

With determination, Morgana climbed out of bed and pulled her white fur wrap around her shoulders before stalking out of her chambers. She passed the guards at the bottom of her staircase and hurried through the corridors.

"My Lady." Sir Leon called as he followed after her. "My Lady you should not walk about the castle alone at this hour."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Morgana snapped.

Leon jogged to catch up with her and gently took hold of her arm causing her to stop and fix him with a deadly glare. He swallowed slightly but stood his ground.

"My Lady, allow me to escort you back to your chambers. You ought to rest." Leon said gently.

"I can't sleep." Morgana replied before wrenching her arm away and carrying on through the castle.

"Then I will take you to Gaius." Leon said. "He can give you a sleeping draught."

"It doesn't help." Morgana replied. "Now be gone with you."

"I am not leaving your side until you are safely returned to your chambers my lady." Leon told her stubbornly. "I could not live with myself if some harm were to befall you."

Morgana just let out a small growl of anger, similar to a noise Uther often made when irritated, then made her way to Aradia and Lord Bedros' chambers.

Leon stood beside her waiting for her to knock but she simply stood outside the door staring intently at the wood seemingly in deep concentration.

A while later the door creaked open and Aradia stepped out wearing her nightgown. Leon bowed his head respectfully but she didn't spare him a glance.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Leon looked between the two women. Both were stood to their full height and their eyes and facial expressions suggested that of an intense disagreement but their mouths did not open and no words were exchanged.

When Lord Bedros mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, Aradia looked over her shoulder at her husband. She turned back to Morgana and sent her a final heated glare before turning on her heel and stepping back into the room closing the door behind her.

Looking towards Morgana, Leon saw that she looked angry, conflicted and upset. A thousand questions as to what had transpired between the two ladies flew through the knight's head but he dared not ask them aloud for fear of the answers.

Morgana faced Leon and gave him a look that clearly warned him not to mention what he had witnessed to anyone. She walked away from the guest rooms and Leon followed after her as she led him towards the physician's living quarters.

They came to a pause outside of the door and Morgana indicated for him to be quiet before carefully pushing the door open. The two of them stepped through and Leon closed the door as quietly as possible. Across the room, Gaius was fast asleep in his bed.

Once Morgana's eyes had adjusted to the darkness she began to tiptoe towards the little staircase that led to Merlin's bedroom with Leon moving stealthily behind her. After looking over her shoulder to check that Gaius was still sleeping peacefully, Morgana climbed the steps and gently opened Merlin's door.

She stepped inside and the knight followed after her once against closing the door behind him. On her journey to Merlin's bed, Morgana tripped over something and fell backwards into Leon's arms. They both froze expecting Merlin to wake up but he merely shifted into a comfier position.

Once she was steady on her feet, Morgana made it to Merlin's bed and Leon stood still by the door wondering what on earth she was doing. As he watched, Morgana gently placed a hand on the boy's forehead. Something odd stirred within the tiny room and Leon felt a shiver run up his spine as Morgana let out a small gasp and snatched her hand away from Merlin's face, a small spark sizzling between her fingers and his forehead before fading out.

Sir Leon wasn't a fool; he could clearly tell that something magical had just occurred though he could not identify what or work out who the magic had come from, Morgana or Merlin. Though he knew as well as anyone that magic was forbidden in Camelot and that it was his duty to inform the king, he forced himself to believe that he had been seeing things and kept still and silent waiting for Morgana to finish whatever she was doing.

She was still stood over the boy as he slept though what she was thinking Leon couldn't even begin to guess. Eventually she made her way back towards the door and quietly pulled it open. Just as she stepped out she let out a startled scream that caused Merlin to wake up and Leon to take out his sword.

"Get back my lady." Leon ordered as he pulled Morgana back into the room preparing to face whatever stood on the other side of the door.

A moment later Leon found himself standing face to face with the prince. Miraculously, Gaius had not been woken by Morgana's startled cry.

Lowering his sword, Leon stepped back into the room and Arthur entered shutting the door behind him. Merlin lit the candle by his bed and looked between his three late night visitors in tired confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked rubbing at his eyelids.

Arthur, Morgana and Leon alternated glances between each other daring one another to be the first to speak. Eventually Leon gave voice to his explanation.

"The lady Morgana decided to take a late night stroll." Leon said. "I accompanied her to ensure she came to no harm. She came here."

"And why did you come to Merlin's bedroom?" Arthur asked as he folded his arms.

"Why did you?" Morgana shot back quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, why did you?" Merlin asked looking at the prince.

"I'm Prince Arthur. I can do what I like and I don't have to explain my actions to anybody." Arthur answered arrogantly causing the three other occupants to roll their eyes.

"Right." Merlin drawled. "Morgana, did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Not exactly." She replied and Merlin understood her words to mean that she had had a vision of the future appear to her in a dream.

"Perhaps I ought to go." Leon suggested as all the tension that prickled in the room made his skin break out in goose bumps. "My lady, my lord."

"Wait." Arthur said. "Take Morgana with you."

"Prince or not you can't order me about Arthur Pendragon." Morgana told him. "I wish to speak with Merlin."

"Can it not wait till morning?" Merlin asked groggily. "I'm tired."

"Merlin, you know I wouldn't come to you at such a time unless it was important." Morgana said. "I believe I know what Aradia's plan is."

"Ok I really should go now." Leon spoke up. "This is clearly stuff I should not be hearing and I fear I've seen too much already."

"What does that mean?" Arthur demanded to know standing in front of the door and blocking Leon's exit. "Morgana, tell me what he means right now."

"It is not important." Morgana sighed. "I'm sure Leon's worked a few things out for himself tonight…he's not as dumb as you after all…and I trust that he isn't going to report any of this to Uther or anyone else because if that was the case he'd have done so already. We may as well tell him everything we know so that he can help us."

"Help with what?" Leon asked nervously not sure if he wanted to get involved with whatever was going on for it was clearly something dangerous and he was certain it involved magic.

"We're going to prove that Gwen is innocent." Morgana told him.

"And to do that we have to prove that Aradia is a witch." Merlin added.

"If you betray us I will strike you down without a second thought." Arthur warned.

"Sire…Arthur; you know I am loyal to you my friend." Leon replied.

They then proceeded to tell Leon about the current situation with Aradia.

"The lady Aradia isn't the only witch in Camelot…is she?" Leon asked knowingly as he looked at Morgana.

"No." Morgana answered him with a hint of pride in her voice at the fact she possessed magic. "But she's the only witch plotting the downfall of the king and the prince."

"Me?" Arthur asked. "Why is she plotting against me as well? I haven't done anything to her."

"Arthur if you keep talking I'll save Aradia the trouble of plotting your downfall and killing you myself." Morgana hissed.

Arthur fell silent but tried to look manly and princely as he did so.

"Morgana, your vision, what happened in it?" Merlin asked.

"It was difficult to make out." Morgana replied. "Everything flashed by so fast it was almost a blur. But from what I could make out she plans to murder Uther. Once he's dead she will plan for Bedros to kill Arthur and claim the throne for himself."

"I thought Bedros had no part is this?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"He doesn't." Morgana told him. "Not knowingly. As far as he's concerned Aradia is his loving wife but…she will not think twice about bewitching him to do what she wants. Then when you and Uther are dead it is her desire to return magic to the kingdom and eradicate all those without magic."

"Wait, are you saying she's going to kill everyone who _doesn't _possess magic?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Morgana nodded.

"That's monstrous." Arthur exclaimed. "It's savage, inhumane, and evil. How could anyone do such a thing?"

"Perhaps you should ask your father." Morgana suggested darkly. "Uther and Aradia are surprisingly similar. For years Uther has slaughtered anyone he even suspects of having magic. Now Aradia wants to do the opposite and kill non-magic people. Both are wrong Arthur."

"How do we stop her?" Leon asked.

"I don't know." Morgana admitted. "Right now I'm not even sure if I want to."

"What? Morgana, surely you don't mean that." Arthur said. "Would you really want to see so many innocent people die? Father…me…Gwen, if Aradia gets her way she'll kill us all."

"Uther would gladly see anyone with magic die." Morgana told him. "That includes me."

"That's not true." Arthur objected. "He loves you Morgana. You mean more to him than you realise."

"I mean nothing to him." Morgana retorted. "If he knew the truth about my powers he'd have me killed. Do you have any idea how hard it is to look him in the eye each day knowing that? If Uther dies, I'd no longer have that problem and I could be myself without having to hide and be afraid."

The prince and the ward held one another's gaze for a long while both disagreeing with one another. Leon stood awkwardly in the shadows wishing that he had simply let Morgana prowl through the castle alone when she had left her chambers and Merlin was sat in his bed desperate to get back to sleep.

"Perhaps, we could discuss this in the morning." Merlin suggested. "I'm too tired to deal with things so complex right now."

"I agree." Leon said heartily. "I'll be off now."

This time Arthur moved out of the way of the door and Leon fled the room and quietly made his way past Gaius.

Morgana looked between the two males before bidding Merlin goodnight then exiting his room elbowing Arthur in the ribs on her way.

The prince gritted his teeth in pain and shut the door after she'd left and massaged his sore spot.

"Why did you come here Arthur?" Merlin asked as he lay himself down and draped an arm over his eyes.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Arthur answered. "I was dreaming of you. You were sat on the edge of my bed…talking to me…then you kissed my cheek…it felt so real."

"It was." Merlin confessed. "Earlier tonight, I snuck into your chambers while you were sleeping."

"The things you said…were they real too?" Arthur asked. "Or was that just my imagination?"

"They were real Arthur." Merlin replied. "You know they were real."

"Say it." Arthur begged as he moved over to Merlin's bed and pulled the boy's hand away from his face so he could look him in the eyes. "Please, let me hear you speak the words aloud."

Biting down on his lower lip, Merlin turned his face away. However, Arthur did not give up that easily. He blew out the candle casting the room in darkness then slipped into bed beside Merlin. The warlock melted into the prince's arms and placed his head on Arthur's chest.

"I love you Arthur." Merlin whispered.

"I love you more." Arthur replied blissfully as he hugged the other man closer.

He longed to kiss him then and there but he knew now was not the right time. For now, he was content to simply hold Merlin as they both returned to the land of dreams.

**To Be Continued **

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Centimeters Apart

**Disclaimer-And I still don't own Merlin, it's heartbreaking.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 16-Centimeters Apart **

At the crack of dawn, Gaius was up and out of bed. He hummed to himself as he dressed and prepared breakfast before making his way up to Merlin's bedroom.

"Merlin, get up or you'll be late for work." He called as he pushed open the door.

His eyes widened dramatically and his jaw hit the floor as his sight landed on Merlin and Arthur curled up in the bed together.

"G-gaius." Merlin stuttered as his cheeks flushed tomato red.

"What in god's name are you two doing?" Gaius asked. "On second thought don't answer that."

Looking oddly green, Gaius turned out of the room giving the two young men their privacy.

"I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye again." Merlin said meekly.

"Why not?" Arthur asked. "We were only sharing the bed. It's not as though we did anything last night."

"That's not the point." Merlin sighed. "Come on, we should go and speak to Morgana."

"Can't it wait?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur we may not have a lot of time." Merlin snapped at him. "And Gwen's locked in the dungeons in case you'd forgotten. It's not exactly a banquet down there. She must feel so alone right now."

"You're right." Arthur replied. "Of course you're right. I'm sorry."

***

After a highly awkward breakfast with Gaius, Arthur and Merlin made their way to Morgana's chambers meeting Sir Leon along the way and dragging him along with them.

At the sound of their knock, Morgana granted them permission to enter. She looked over at them from where she sat in front of her dresser mulling over what necklace she should wear that day.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked as she held necklace with emerald gems around her throat.

"It looks lovely my lady." Leon told her.

Morgana beamed at the compliment then beckoned for Merlin to step over and fasten it round her neck for her.

"So, do we have a plan?" Merlin asked her.

"I could try talking to Aradia." Morgana suggested. "See if I can convince her to change her mind and leave Camelot in peace."

"Well that won't work." Arthur scoffed.

"Do you have a better idea?" She asked him. "I didn't think so." She sniped when he didn't respond.

"Maybe we won't have to do anything." Merlin said. "If Gaius' potion works Aradia will confess."

"What potion?" The other three asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Merlin asked.

"Obviously not." Arthur answered. "But then you have a habit of leaving out important details."

"Gaius has made a truth potion." Merlin explained. "He plans to slip it into Aradia's drink at dinner tonight. If it works, she'll confess to her plans if somebody asks the right questions."

"And if it doesn't work?" Leon asked.

"Then we're back to the beginning." Merlin replied with a sigh.

The four young adults all hung their heads in silence.

"Why don't we just kill her?" Leon asked and the other three looked to him. "I mean, I don't relish the thought of killing a woman but…what other choice do we have?"

"We cannot just kill her." Morgana said. "We still need to prove Gwen's innocence. We need Aradia alive to do that."

"I'm going to visit her." Merlin told them. "I don't like the thought of her being alone down there for so long."

"I'll accompany you." Morgana said and the two left together heading for the dungeons.

When they arrived to see Gwen the dark skinned girl was laying in the hay with her arms wrapped around herself for comfort.

"Gwen?" Morgana called gently.

Slowly, Gwen turned her head and offered them a weak smile. Standing up, she dragged her feet to the bars of the cell and leaned on them for support. She reached her fingers through the gaps and took hold of Morgana's hand. Though the handmaiden was sweaty with bags under her eyes and her hair in total disarray, it was clear that she was delighted to see Morgana.

"Oh Gwen I am so sorry that you are in here." Morgana told her.

"Do not worry about me my lady." Gwen replied her voice sounding scratchy. "You are not to blame."

"I should have done something more." Morgana argued. "I should have defended you."

"Morgana, it does not matter." Gwen said. "We cannot change what has already happened."

"But we will correct it." Merlin spoke up. "We will get you out of here Gwen. I promise you that."

"You're such good friends." Gwen told them sweetly. "Both of you."

"I'm going to get you some decent food." Merlin said. "You look half starved."

"Thank you." Gwen replied graciously just as her stomach emitted a loud grumble.

"Some drinking water too Merlin." Morgana called after him as he left leaving the two girls alone.

***

After he finished training with the knights, Arthur headed back to his chambers hoping that Merlin had a hot bath waiting for him. On his way through the castle walls he happened upon the lady Aradia. They made eye contact and stared one another down as they passed each other.

For some reason, now that Arthur knew what she was planning, he found her to be a lot less attractive. Although she certainly wasn't his type to begin with he could see that she was very beautiful, but all that beauty seemed to disappear and all he saw was ugliness and hate in its place.

Shaking his head to rid himself of undesirable thoughts of the witch, Arthur entered his rooms and to his pleasure he found Merlin adding a last bucket of water to the bathtub.

"How is Guinevere doing?" Arthur asked as he dumped his sword and helmet onto the table.

"She's hanging by a thread." Merlin answered sadly. "We need to get her out of there as soon as possible."

"We will, don't worry." Arthur assured him as the warlock crossed the room to help him undress. "Tonight at dinner Aradia will be given that potion and we'll extract the truth from her then."

"That's if the potion works." Merlin mumbled.

"It will." Arthur told him confidently. "Gaius made it, it's sure to work."

"I just hope you're right." Merlin sighed.

"Of course I'm right." Arthur replied. "I'm always right."

Merlin just chuckled in response as he unlaced the prince's breeches and tugged them down his strong thighs. He eyed the blonde's cock and flushed slightly when he noticed Arthur's amused gaze.

"You can look Merlin, you know I don't mind." Arthur said matter of factly as he pulled the dark haired boy's tunic over his head.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked in confusion as he stood bare-chested before the prince.

"I'm undressing you." Arthur answered speaking slowly as if Merlin was too dumb to understand.

"But…why?" Merlin questioned as he allowed Arthur to pull of his breeches.

"Because, you're going to have a bath with me." Arthur told him with a grin.

He then moved his hands up to unknot Merlin's neckerchief. He dropped it onto the floor along with the rest of their clothing before stepping into the tub of water and beckoning Merlin to join him. They sat down in the water together and Arthur took up the wash rag and began cleaning Merlin's ivory skin.

Most of the cuts and bruises that had previously littered Merlin's body had faded but a few of the nastier ones still lingered. Arthur sighed sadly as he looked at them and gently moved the wash cloth over them.

"I cannot begin to explain how deeply sorry I am for all the pain I have caused you." Arthur said.

"Arthur, don't…please." Merlin begged. "They don't even hurt anymore. Besides…it was I who asked for them."

"I know." Arthur replied. "But I should never have granted you what you asked."

Merlin hung his head low and stared down into the water feeling ashamed for all the things he had forced the prince to do. A lone tear dripped down his cheek and he turned his face to the side hoping Arthur wouldn't see but he already had.

"Hey." Arthur said gently as he turned Merlin's face back to him and wiped the tear away. "Do not cry my love."

Letting out a shaky breath Merlin lifted his eyes up to meet Arthur's. Identical loving smiles spread onto both boys' faces and they slowly leaned towards one another. Their lips were centimeters apart but not quite touching. The two of them parted their mouths and their breath mingled together.

Arthur was desperate to move forwards just a little more and press their lips together but he willed himself to remain still. If they were to kiss, then it would be Merlin who initiated it. However, the warlock pulled away then turned his head thereby shattering their intense eye contact.

"You should get dried and dressed for dinner." Merlin told him as he stepped out of the tub and reached for the towel.

Once the two were dressed Merlin headed for the door and held it open for his prince. Arthur strode out and set off down the corridor with Merlin walking a few paces behind him. Before he entered the hall, Arthur stopped and turned to Merlin.

"Spend the night with me in my chambers tonight?" Arthur part asked and part ordered.

The warlock simply nodded before walking off to join Gaius for dinner hoping that the truth potion would work.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. A Drop of Honesty

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 17-A Drop of Honesty **

As Arthur sat down to dinner on his father's right hand side, he looked across the table at Aradia who was sat beside her husband. Morgana was sat beside Arthur and somehow managed to present the king with a smile and act as though all was well.

Uther and Lord Bedros made polite discussion as they ate. The prince on the other hand hardly touched his food. Instead he focused his attentions on Aradia waiting for her to take a sip from her goblet. Finally, the blonde woman lifted the chalice to her lips and drank a generous amount.

Feeling smug, Arthur drained the contents of his own before throwing a smirk at Aradia. He then looked to Morgana and gave a small nod indicating for her to begin her questioning.

"Tell me Aradia, what is your opinion on sorcery?" Morgana asked.

"My dear Morgana, that talk surely isn't appropriate for our evening meal." Aradia responded.

Morgana and Arthur shared a concerned look. It appeared that the potion had failed to work after all.

"Of course my lady." Morgana said as Uther and Bedros ceased their conversation in favor of listening to theirs. "Do forgive me for being so rude. Please, tell me what subject matter you would care to discuss this fine evening."

"Very well." Aradia replied with a devilish smirk playing at the corner of her mouth giving Arthur a sense of foreboding. "Why don't we talk about love?"

"Love?" Morgana echoed quirking an eyebrow.

"Indeed." Said Aradia with a grin before turning her eyes to Arthur. "Love is a miraculous thing after all. Are you in love Arthur?" She asked.

"Yes." Arthur answered instantly and his insides filled with horror.

He looked down at his now empty goblet before lifting his eyes back up to meet Aradia's. The look she gave him was all he needed to realise that the potion had indeed worked. The only problem was that it was not Aradia who had consumed it but him.

Beginning to panic he cast a desperate look to Morgana. Quickly realizing that the truth serum was running through the prince's veins Morgana spoke up in hopes of getting him out of the room.

"You look ill Arthur." She gasped. "You should go rest."

"Ill?" Aradia asked. "I do not believe so. The prince looks fine to me. Are you feeling unhealthy at all Arthur?"

"Not in the slightest." Arthur answered honestly against his will.

"Splendid." Aradia commented. "You confessed that you were in love. May I enquire as to who the lucky girl is?"

"That's private information." Morgana interrupted. "I don't see how it could be any business of yours."

"Come now, we are amongst friends." Uther laughed. "Tell me son, what fair maiden has won your heart?"

"None father." Arthur told him.

"I don't understand, you just claimed you were in love." Uther replied. "And now you're telling me you're not. Well which is it Arthur, yes or no?"

"Yes." Arthur gritted out between his teeth.

"Who are you in love with Arthur?" Aradia asked wickedly.

"Merlin." Arthur admitted as the potion compelled him to honestly answer.

Lord Bedros' eyes widened in shock and Uther looked as though he was having difficulty swallow. Not knowing what else to do Morgana let out a soft laugh.

"Oh Arthur, you're so funny." She gushed. "You do amuse me so. He's only teasing my lords. It is really I who has captured his heart." Morgana lied.

"Is that true Arthur?" Aradia asked with a smirk and Morgana fixed the woman with a glare.

"No." Arthur voiced.

"Will someone explain to me what is going on?" Uther asked.

"A truth potion was slipped into my drink." Arthur told him. "As long as the potion affects me I can only speak the truth. We had planned to give the truth potion to Aradia because she is a witch and she plans to destroy Camelot and slaughter all those who don't posses magic."

At first, Bedros let out a hearty chuckle taking the words to be a joke but as he registered the serious looks upon everyone else's faces his laughter stopped and his jaw tightened.

"Does Morgana have magic?" Aradia asked nastily and Arthur was forced to confess that she did.

Uther's eyes shot to his ward who stared back at him defiantly as though daring him to do something about her.

"Arthur, Morgana." Uther hissed. "If this is your idea of a practical joke it ends now."

"No joke father." Arthur replied calmly. "What I speak is true. The lady Aradia is no friend of Camelot. She is our enemy. She is a witch."

"That's preposterous." Bedros scoffed. "My beautiful wife is no sorcerer. How dare you make such ridiculous accusations?"

"Morgana." Uther barked as he stood up slamming the base of his goblet onto the wooden table. "Explain everything to me right now."

"Arthur has already told you everything my lord." Morgana told him as she too stood up still fixing her heated glare upon Aradia. "The woman is a witch."

"As are you Morgana." Aradia pointed out.

"As am I." Morgana agreed not bothering to deny it.

"Guards!" Uther yelled and the knights entered through the door. "Restrain them." He ordered pointing at the two women as well as Bedros.

"Lord Bedros has nothing to do with any of this father." Arthur spoke up. "His only crime was to fall in love with the wrong woman. He knew nothing of Aradia's power or her plans to plot against us and our kingdom."

"Restrain them." Uther repeated ignoring his son's words.

"Father." Arthur objected. "You cannot do this to Morgana. Unhand her." He said turning to the guards.

The knights paused not sure whose orders they should follow.

"Just get your hands off of me or you will suffer the consequences." Morgana snapped and they instantly let her go. "You have enough enemies already Uther Pendragon. Do not be so foolish as to make one out of me."

Lashing his body round Uther gripped hold of Morgana's upper arms and his eyes bored down into hers. She matched his glare with equal ferocity.

"It doesn't have to be this way Morgana." Aradia said. "You can still join me."

"I will never join you." Morgana retorted in an ice cold voice though she still kept her eyes locked on the kings. "You saw to it that my best friend was wrongly imprisoned for a crime she did not commit."

"That is true my lord." Arthur confirmed. "Guinevere did not steal Aradia's jewelry; she just wanted her out of the way."

"Do you deny these accusations?" Uther asked Aradia though his eyes remained on Morgana.

"I do not." Aradia laughed. "Farewell Uther Pendragon. The next time we meet will be the day you die."

With that Aradia muttered an incantation and disappeared in a whirl of smoke. The knights drew their swords and looked around hopelessly not knowing what to do and Lord Bedros looked utterly confused.

"Take him to the dungeons." Uther instructed and the knights heeded his words and dragged a screaming and kicking Bedros away.

"You must release Gwen." Morgana demanded when it was only she, Uther and Arthur left in the room with the large table that held their barely eaten dinner. "She is innocent."

"Indeed." Uther replied coolly. "But you are not. Magic is against the law."

"The law is wrong." Morgana and Arthur said together.

"You would plot against me." Uther accused as he glared at Morgana. "The magic…the evil, it will corrupt your soul."

"Just as fear and hatred have corrupted yours?" Morgana asked.

"Do not test me Morgana." Uther snarled looking very much like he wanted to strangle the young woman. "Round up the knights." He said to his son. "We've a witch to catch and kill. You young lady will go to your chambers and remain there until I have made a decision what to do with you."

"I'll do no such thing." Morgana replied. "I'm not a child anymore Uther you can't tell me what to do."

"You will respect me and do as I say." Uther snapped at her.

"I hope Aradia returns to face you." Morgana told him in a deadly quiet voice. "And I hope she kills you."

Turning on her heel, Morgana glided out of the door leaving the father and son alone.

"She's just angry father." Arthur said. "She doesn't mean any of it."

"The boy." Uther growled as he gripped the back of a chair. "Merlin, where is he?"

"He's with Gaius." Arthur answered as the truth potion still had a hold on him.

"He will be executed at dawn." Uther said coldly.

"No!" Arthur cried gripping his father's shoulders and spinning him round so they were face to face. "I will not let you hurt him. I love him father and if you harm him in any way I shall not hesitate to kill you."

"He will be executed." Uther repeated.

Arthur shook his head before pulling his fist back then slamming it into the king's jaw.

"Stay away from him, or I will kill you." Arthur promised before leaving the room.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. Still a Secret

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin *cried hysterically***

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 18-Still a Secret **

With a furious look upon his features, Arthur hurried to the physician's chambers. He burst in without knocking and Gaius and Merlin both stood up as he entered.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Arthur sighed before explaining all that had happened.

"Forgive me sire." Gaius said. "This is my fault. It was I who made the potion."

"You weren't to know that Aradia would switch drinks with Arthur." Merlin told him. "We must go after Aradia before she has a chance to gather reinforcements and attack us."

"No." Arthur replied. "We're leaving. Get whatever you need, we have to move quickly."

"We cannot abandon Camelot." Merlin objected. "Aradia's still out there Arthur. She'll be back to carry out her plans. We must protect the kingdom and the citizens of Camelot."

"My father plans to execute you at dawn." Arthur said as he moved to Merlin's room and grabbed a pile of clothes and shoved them into a sack. "He knows I love you and he is out for your blood. Camelot is no longer safe for you. We must get Morgana and Guinevere and then we are leaving. We'll go some place far away where no-one knows us and we'll start our life a new."

"Arthur, you're the prince, a future king." Merlin pointed out. "You can't just leave. You have a duty to your people."

"Damn my duty." Arthur replied. "You're more important to me than anything."

"I'm not leaving." Merlin said stubbornly as he snatched his bag out of Arthur's hands then tipped his clothes back onto the floor before returning to the main room where Gaius was stood awkwardly. "Gaius, reason with him."

The old physician opened his mouth to speak but Arthur silenced him with a look.

"I do not care for any lectures this night." Arthur said firmly. He held his hand out to Merlin and looked at him pleadingly. "We need to run Merlin. Run with me. Please."

"A life on the run is not one I desire." Merlin replied. "And it's not a life destined for one as great as you."

A knock sounded at the door and the three men turned their heads in that direction. Fearing his father had sent the guards to arrest Merlin, Arthur pulled out his sword and stood protectively in front of the warlock.

The door opened and Morgana stepped inside shortly followed by Sir Leon who was supporting a frail looking Gwen. Relieved, Arthur lowered his sword.

Carefully, Leon set Gwen upon Gaius' bed and the physician offered her a vial of medicine to build her strength up before helping her eat some food.

"Morgana." Arthur acknowledged. "Will you tell Merlin to do as I tell him and run away with me, with us?"

"No I will not." Morgana replied causing the prince to frown. "I am not running away from anything or anyone, least of all from Uther. We're staying here."

"Morgana, as soon as my father sees Merlin he'll have him killed." Arthur told her. "We must flee."

"No." Morgana responded with a note of finality in her voice. "This is our home Arthur. We're staying here. Besides, at some point Aradia will be back. We cannot leave Camelot whilst she's still a threat, think of all those people she would cause harm."

"I don't care about them." Arthur snapped. "I only care about Merlin."

"We're staying here Arthur." Morgana said calmly. "Don't worry, Merlin can look after himself. Uther's all talk. He won't hurt him."

"I don't know that." Arthur groaned.

"Look around you." Morgana instructed. "Do you see Uther or the knights of Camelot storming in to haul Merlin off to the dungeons?"

"Well no but…"

"But nothing." Morgana interrupted before Arthur could complete his sentence. "Right now you don't have to worry about me or Merlin or getting out of Camelot. At the moment our most pressing concern is that of Aradia."

The prince looked as though he wanted to argue but as he looked at the faces of his companions he clearly saw that he was outnumbered so he let out a sigh and gracefully admitted defeat.

"So what are we to do about Aradia?" Arthur asked.

"Some of our men have already set out after her." Leon informed him. "With any luck they will catch her and either kill her on the spot or drag her back here."

"They won't catch her." Morgana sighed. "All she has to do is mutter an enchantment and she disappears on the spot. She could be anywhere. If Aradia does not wish to be found then no knight of Camelot will find her."

"What if she never left?" Merlin asked and everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. "Morgana and I saw her disappear with our very eyes."

"From the room perhaps, but not necessarily out of Camelot." Merlin said. "Think about it, she wants to kill Uther and practically everyone in Camelot. If she's so fixated on destroying our city it doesn't make sense for her to leave. She could be hiding in the city somewhere just waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Nobody's searching for her here; the knights have set off out of Camelot in search of her."

"Oh my gosh, you're right Merlin." Gaius told him as his eyebrow rose higher than ever. "We're making it easy for her. Uther has sent the knights out of Camelot leaving the city almost defenseless."

"What about Lord Bedros?" Gwen asked. "Would she not seek to set him free? He is her husband."

"I'm not sure." Gaius admitted. "It depends on how she feels about the man. If she truly loves him then I'm sure she will rescue him but if not she'll more than likely leave him to rot."

"She won't seek to help Bedros." Arthur said confidently. "There's no way she's truly in love with him. Seriously, if she lived with him forever she'd die of boredom. Her marriage to him was merely convenient in getting inside Camelot castle as a trusted guest."

"What about her chambers?" Leon asked. "Could she be there?"

"Uther." Merlin exclaimed suddenly. "She'll be going after Uther."

"No." Morgana said as she stalked out of the door. "If anyone gets to kill the king then it's me, not that two faced witch."

Merlin and Arthur shared a look before hurrying after Morgana, Leon following close behind them. They rushed back to the dining hall and found that the doors were locked.

"Allow me." Merlin said and he raised his hand and muttered a spell to open the door.

Morgana burst through the doors first to find Uther lying in a pitiful heap on the floor with Aradia standing above him with a mace in her hands. Pausing, Aradia turned to face Morgana.

"Morgana." She purred. "How sweet of you to join us. Care to have a go?" She asked offering the mace to the seer.

"Gladly." Morgana replied and she moved forwards and quickly wrenched the mace from Aradia's grip before smashing it into the blonde woman's ribs.

"You will pay for this." Aradia hissed.

She chanted sinister words and her eyes glowed violet before Morgana was swept off her feet and launched across the room crashing into the wall.

A cry of pain escaped from Morgana's lips and she placed her hand to the back of her head. When she pulled her hand back it was smeared with blood.

As one, Arthur and Leon took out their swords and both made a run at Aradia. With a flick of her wrist, Aradia had them flying up into the air, their bodies smashing against the ceiling before having them plummet back down onto the floor no doubt breaking a few bones along the way.

Ignoring Merlin, Aradia glided over to Morgana and lifted the raven haired woman up and pinned her to the wall by her throat.

"We could have done great things together." Aradia whispered. "It's such a shame you're so weak and feeble."

"I. Am. Not. Weak." Morgana spat at her before latching onto the woman's blonde hair.

Aradia shrieked and the two women bit and scratched at one another before Morgana punched Aradia in the face. Letting out an angry cry, Aradia cast another spell that threw Morgana across the room again. She then picked up the mace swinging it threateningly above her head as she moved towards Morgana.

With a great deal of effort, Uther stood to his feet and wheezing for breath he blocked Aradia's path.

"You will not touch her." Uther said through a mouthful of blood. "If anyone is to kill Morgana then it will be me."

"Merlin." Arthur called as he and Leon returned to consciousness and staggered to their feet. "Do something."

Squaring his shoulders, Merlin stepped fully into the room and Aradia half turned her back on Uther to laugh at him.

"You're nothing but a servant boy." She mocked. "What could you possibly do to stand up against one as powerful as me?"

She raised a hand and her eyes glowed violet as she aimed some manner of curse at him. However, her magic did nothing and Merlin moved ever closer completely unharmed. Annoyance flared in Aradia's eyes.

"Who are you?" Aradia demanded to know. "That's twice my magic has not worked on you. Answer me peasant, who are you?"

"I'm Merlin." He replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Merlin?" She sneered. "What kind of ridiculous name is that?"

"Well, some people call me Emrys." Merlin informed her and the woman's eyes flickered with realization.

She backed away from him nervously moving right into the king's grasp. He grabbed his dagger and stabbed her straight through the heart. Her screams echoed throughout the room before she was silenced forever and Uther dropped her lifeless body to the floor.

The king then turned round to check on his ward.

"Morgana?" He asked in concern as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and examined her.

"My head." Morgana told him with a wince of pain.

"Come. We must get you to Gaius." Uther said. "You too Arthur."

"Father I'm fine." Arthur assured him. "But you're not. You can barely stand."

Wordlessly, Leon and Merlin took Morgana from Uther's trembling arms and they supported her out of the room whilst Arthur helped his father hobble along.

As they made their way towards Gaius, Merlin couldn't help but smile at the relief that was sweeping through him. Gwen was out of the dungeons, Aradia was dead and his magic was still a secret from the king. However, the smile slipped off his face when Uther sent him a dirty look. There was still a possibility Uther wanted him dead.

**To Be Continued (One Chapter Left To Go)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Bloom Once More

**Disclaimer-Another fanfiction written and yet I still don't own Merlin.**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and faved.**

**A special thank you to Kironomi for her help with some of the plot lines. **

**Chapter 19-Bloom Once More **

After Gaius had tended to everyone's injuries they all left the physician's quarters apart from Merlin. He had wanted to follow Arthur but now was probably not the best time.

Uther ordered a servant to send word to his absent knights informing them that Aradia had been dealt with and that they were to return to Camelot. He then saw to it that a very disgruntled Lord Bedros was released from the dungeons. The two men bickered for some time but eventually they came to an understanding. Bedros returned to his chambers for the night then the following morning he ate breakfast with Uther before he left the city wifeless, but still a friend of Camelot.

That afternoon Arthur was training with the knights who had recently returned to Camelot. As they had all been sent on a wasted journey Arthur was going relatively easy on them today and even allowed them to finish early.

Sheathing his sword, he crossed over to Merlin pulling off his helmet. He handed the helmet to the warlock then took the flask of water from Merlin and took a large gulp.

"Have you spoken to your father at all?" Merlin asked as he followed the prince up to his chambers.

"No not yet." Arthur replied. "Truth be told I'm trying to avoid it for as long as possible."

"Well I wish you wouldn't." Merlin said. "For all I know he still wants me executed."

"I'll never let him hurt you." Arthur told him reassuringly as he ruffled his servant's hair.

Merlin just grinned goofily and stumbled over his feet slightly before they entered Arthur's chambers.

"Father." Arthur said in surprise when he caught sight of the king stood by his bedroom window looking out at the courtyard below.

Slowly Uther turned round to face his son and his eyes strayed over to Merlin who promptly dropped Arthur's helmet to the floor with a clutter.

"My lord." A flustered Merlin said as he bowed respectfully.

"You are dismissed." Uther told him.

"Yes sire." Merlin replied as he walked backwards out of the room. "Of course sire. Please don't kill me sire."

Arthur shut the door on Merlin's face before he could say anything further and he then faced his father with his arms folded across his chest.

"I love him father." Arthur stated. "That's not going to change so you should just accept it. And I still mean what I said the other night. If you hurt him I will kill you."

"I see this boy means a great deal to you." Uther commented.

"He means everything to me." Arthur confirmed.

"What about him?" Uther asked. "Does he reciprocate your feelings?"

"Yes." Merlin called through the wood of the door.

"Go away Merlin." Arthur hissed. "I'm handling it. Yes, as you heard for yourself he does reciprocate my feelings."

"Good." Uther said. "Good. That's…that's very good."

The two Pendragon men fixed their gazes on different parts of the room both finding the conversation sufficiently awkward.

"I will not cause the boy any harm." Uther told his son eventually as he moved towards the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And if in a few years the two of you are still…still…in love…then I will not insist upon you marrying."

"But I do want to marry." Arthur replied. "I want to marry Merlin."

Uther closed his eyes and squeezed Arthur's shoulder trying to think of an appropriate response.

"Marriage between two men is unheard of Arthur." Uther finally said.

"So?" Arthur scoffed. "If people don't like it then that's their problem not mine. If it pleases you I'll make it a private wedding and keep our relationship discreet."

"That would be best." Uther answered as he clapped his son on the shoulder before dropping his arm to his side. "You…you have my blessing."

"Thank you father." Arthur replied with a smile. "That means a lot."

Uther cracked a smile in return before massaging his jaw as though the expression pained him.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." Uther said. "I should go and make peace with Morgana."

"Good luck." Arthur told him seriously.

"Yes." Uther replied grimly knowing he'd need luck on his side if he was to gain his ward's forgiveness. "I expect you to dine with Morgana and myself at dinner…assuming Morgana will turn up of course."

Arthur nodded and the king left the room walking straight into Merlin who was still on the other side of the door. Merlin grinned sheepishly and Uther raised his eyes to the heavens and shook his head before stepping around the serving boy and making his way to Morgana's chambers.

"So, you want to marry me?" Merlin asked teasingly.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur retorted grabbing the dark haired boy into a headlock and messing up his hair.

***

After taking a few calming breaths, Uther Pendragon worked up the courage to knock upon Morgana's door. A second later Gwen answered it and fell into a curtsey before looking over her shoulder at Morgana and informing the ivory skinned girl that it was the king.

"Leave us Gwen." Morgana said and Gwen nodded before allowing Uther entry and then leaving the room closing the door behind her and heading away to grant them their privacy. "Uther, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I only wished to see that you were well." Uther told her before presenting her with a bouquet of flowers.

"They're beautiful." Morgana commented as she accepted them from him and placed them in a vase. "But it's going to take a lot more than floral gifts to earn my forgiveness."

"Of course." Uther remarked. "You've never been one to settle for a simply apology. When you were younger I had to buy you a new dress, a pair of shoes, a necklace and a horse just to make up for forcing you to dance with king Lucien's son at a ball."

"King Lucien's son smelt as though he bathed in dung and he kept slobbering all over me." Morgana huffed. "I deserved the gifts you bestowed upon me. That single dance was a very traumatic experience."

"I am deeply sorry for any past trauma I unknowingly caused you." Uther said. "And I am sorry for my reactions last night. Surely you know how deeply I care for you. I wouldn't wish you harm for all the world."

"Or I you." Morgana replied. "Well…sometimes I do,"

"I know I'm a difficult man to live with Morgana." Uther sighed. "And I'm even more difficult to love but you and Arthur are the most important things in my life. It pains me to be at odds with either of you."

"Then perhaps you should change your ways." Morgana suggested. "Listen to our counsel from time to time and learn to accept that your way of dealing with things is not always correct. Particularly when it comes to magic."

"You don't understand." Uther told her.

"I have magic, of course I understand." Morgana scoffed.

"Morgana, sorcerers, druids, witches, they are my enemies." Uther tried to explain.

"They don't have to be." Morgana replied. "I'm not. But if you continue to fight your one man battle against magic then you will always have magical enemies. You are so desperate to eradicate them that you kill anyone who is even suspected of possessing magic. Is it really any wonder so many people want you dead? Why is it you even hate magic so much anyway?"

"That…that is not your concern." Uther said as turned his back to her.

"Igraine." Morgana sighed knowingly. "It has something to do with her doesn't it? She was killed by magic."

"Yes." Uther confessed. "She was."

Forgetting her quarrel with the man Morgana moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned in her arms and held her close to him pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Am I yet forgiven?" Uther asked softly as he stepped back and tilted her chin up.

"Uther, I forgave you the second you knocked upon my door." Morgana answered with a smile.

The king smiled down at her before lowering his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

"My lady." Uther said after breaking the kiss and stepping away. He then turned and left her chambers.

Once he was gone Morgana brought her fingers to her mouth and touched her lips. She waited a few minutes before opening her door and telling the nearest guard to send for Gwen, she had to tell her friend what had just happened.

***

That night, after sitting through a very odd dinner with Uther and Morgana, Arthur returned to his chambers where Merlin was waiting for him.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked as the prince stepped through the door. "You look as though something's disturbing you."

"I could be wrong." Arthur said. "But I'm pretty sure my father and Morgana were…flirting."

"Flirting?" Merlin echoed with wide eyes.

"Flirting." Arthur confirmed.

"No, it couldn't be." Merlin replied. "You must have been mistaken."

"Yes, yes of course." Arthur agreed nodding his head. "Mistaken."

Merlin then helped the prince bath before dressing him into his nightwear.

"Goodnight sire." Merlin said.

"Merlin." Arthur called before the warlock could leave. "Stay with me."

Grinning broadly Merlin shrugged off his neckerchief and tunic before slipping off his shoes. He crawled into the large comfy bed beside Arthur and scooted into his arms. With a few choice words he used his magic to put out the candlelight.

"I want to hold you forever." Arthur told him as he carded his fingers through Merlin's ebony hair.

"Arthur." Merlin spoke as he sat up.

"What is it?" Arthur asked concernedly sitting up beside the pale-skinned boy.

"I want you to kiss me now." Merlin breathed.

The prince didn't need to be told twice and he dipped his head to meet Merlin's mouth and introduce their lips and tongues to one another for the first time. Kissing tenderly, they fell back onto the pillows with Arthur's arms encircling Merlin's waist whilst Merlin looped his arms around the prince's neck. They both moaned into the kiss before finally drawing apart to catch their breath, resting their foreheads against one another.

"I love you Arthur." Merlin told him breathlessly.

"Love you." Arthur replied happily.

In the morning, Arthur would wake to find Merlin grinning happily at him as soft rain gently drummed against the window. He would then yawn and stretch before sitting up in bed and looking over to the vase of dead flowers to find them in bloom once more.

**The End**

**Please Review**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
